


How Could I Fall for You

by sagwalli



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief appearance, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Irene, Lesbian Seulgi, Light Angst, Mentioned Jung Soojung | Krystal, Movie Reference, Red Velvet, Seulrene, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Students, baechu, bear kang, gomdori, joyri - Freeform, kpop, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: Irene is a top student at D.E.B.S Academy. She's popular, studying well, and is on her way to being set for life as far as a career goes. Her impressive record and skills seem to leave no room for error until the reappearance of famed criminal Seulgi. Irene is surprised, since Seulgi disappeared off the face of the Earth several years ago after a series of crimes from arms dealing to bank robberies. Seulgi's famed heists are known far and wide. The success rate? 100%. When the D.E.B.S (Irene, Wendy, and Yeri) are tasked to do recon after discovering intel saying Seulgi is meeting with a dangerous assassin, Irene knows this is her chance to really solidify her place in the world of espionage. Irene doesn't, however, yet know that all of her plans are about to get really, really fucked up.





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> D.E.B.S is basically a lesbian teen movie about girls who go to a spy school. I highly recommend watching it because the couple is really cute, and the movie is so fluffy and pure! It's really one of a kind. The movie is lighthearted so this fic won't get too serious but there might be some light angst. :p Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story and please leave a comment!
> 
> Tumblr: @sagwalli  
> Twitter: @sagwalli
> 
> Contact me, send prompts, or just reach out! Hope you guys enjoy!

"Wake up!" Irene calls, banging open a bedroom door. "Wendy, you know that you can't have people over on school nights! Sorry, but out!" Irene shoos a half-naked stranger out the door. "Out! You can see Wendy later."

"Ah, Irene unnie," Wendy complains. "It's too early to be waking up."

"We have school, thank you very much. You should already have woken up. Be ready to go in ten minutes." Irene chucks open the curtains and throws the covers off Wendy, who groans at the bright sunlight attacking her eyes.

"Five? But-"

" _Five_." 

Irene makes her way to another bedroom door, rapting her knuckles against the wood gently. "Yerimmie? Are you almost ready to go?"

"Almost, unnie!" Yeri says as she finishes tying her shoes. She quickly adjusts the kilt on her waist. "Done!"

"Yah, Irene! How come you treat her so kindly? You barge into my room and kick out my friend and then-"

Irene scoffs from the hallway, "Friend, my ass, Seungwan! Just focus on getting ready."

"Joohyun," Wendy says, throwing Irene's real name around in return as she pulls rapidly undoes the knots in her hair. "You really do love your daughter."

"Aish!" Irene comes into Wendy's room just to give Wendy's newly brushed hair a hard yank before darting out of the room. "I'm not that old!"

Irene makes her way down the stairs of the house to the first floor, stopping in the foyer to press a small button on the wall. Before she can, the screen pops out on its own and suddenly, Kim Taeyeon makes an appearance.

"Good morning, sunbaenim," Irene says, bowing deeply to her sunbae's digital face to hide her surprise. The famed agent (one of the heads of the academy) did not tend to make calls personally.

"Irene," Taeyeon says in acknowledgment with a nod. She ignores Irene's question. "Are the D.E.B.S ready to go?"

"Almost, Ms. Kim," Irene assures her. "Seungwan!"

"Coming, Joohyun!" Wendy shouts from upstairs. Footsteps rattle the ceiling above Irene, who rolls her eyes.

"Good morning, sunbaenim," Yeri greets the screen. She shrugs her backpack up onto her shoulder.

"Hello, Yerim. Irene, please come to my office when you arrive at school. You, and your team. BoA has requested to speak with you."

"BoA?" Irene can't mask her surprise this time. Her mouth forms a perfect "o" and her hands fly up to cover her reddening cheeks. She shouldn't act so unprofessional in front of Taeyeon, no matter how close they are. " _The_  BoA?"

"Yes, yes," Taeyeon sounds almost tired responding to Irene, " _that_ BoA. Out of the other many, many BoAs I'm sure you know."

Irene's lips scrunch up into a scowl. "Sunbae!"

"Irene, how many times do I need to tell you to drop such formalities? Just because I've graduated and you haven't doesn't mean you need to be so formal," Taeyeon chides. She's only a couple years older than Irene, and while they are not necessarily best buds, they are on friendly terms. Not quite friends, but more than acquaintances. "You're a senior now. You have only one more year. Joohyun, always a teacher's pet and loyal follower of rules."

"You got that right, sunbae!" Wendy, a junior, jumps down the stairs, taking two at a time. "So uptight."

"Yah, Wendy!" Irene smacks Wendy upside the head. "Respect your elders."

"You're right, you are so old~"

"Hey!"

"Sunbaenim, we have to go!" Yeri, adorable freshman Yeri, shoves the bickering pair out the door. "Otherwise, we will be late!"

Yeri can hear the screen turn off and slot back into the wall as she and her arguing unnies get into the car. Irene drives, making sure everyone's seatbelt is buckled, and the three head to school. With three minutes to spare, the group sprints to Taeyeon's office. 

"Girls," Taeyeon says, turning her chair around to face the three students who are about to heave their guts out on the carpet floor, "please be seated. You'll be excused from class. This is far more important."

"Seonsaengnim," Irene stands up abruptly and greets the renowned headmaster. "It's an honor to meet you."

The other two students follow suit and bow to BoA.

"I see this must be your team?"

"Yes. This is Wendy, and this is Yeri."

"I hear good things about you," BoA says, making Irene's chest swell with pride. "I hope these good things are all true because Kang Seulgi is back in town."

Wendy's jaw hits the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?" BoA repeats, unused to sudden informal outbursts.

"I mean, what do you mean 'Seulgi is back in town?'" Wendy coughs and looks at the ground, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

"Exactly what I said, Wendy. Kang Seulgi is back."

Irene processes the information slowly. Kang Seulgi?  _The_  Kang Seulgi? The criminal? Kang Seulgi? 

"Seulgi? I'm writing my dissertation on her," Irene says absentmindedly, still unable to believe BoA's words.

"Wow!" Yeri says. "She's resurfaced now after so many years?"

"I understand you all are very surprised by this news and believe me, so am I, probably more so than you. According to intel from the higher-ups, she will be meeting high-profile assassin and sniper Krystal Jung."

"Oh, man," Irene says under her breath.

"Oh, man, is correct. We want you three to stake out the restaurant where this meeting is taking place. You will be debriefed later. I'm sorry to have held you all so long, and I'm sure you all have many questions you want to ask. I must go, but we will see each other later. Take care, girls."

After Taeyeon dismisses the three from her office, Irene walks slowly to her class. 

Seulgi. Kang Seulgi. The biggest catch of them all.

Infamous Seulgi is the one responsible for the sale of 500,000 dollars worth of illegal arms being smuggled across the border of China. Infamous Seulgi is the one responsible for stealing the Crown Jewels, for then breaking the Crown Jewels and selling them. Infamous Seulgi is responsible for the kidnapping and ransom of that one ambassador all those years ago. And now, infamous Seulgi is here.  _Here._

Irene can't concentrate the rest of her day. Her thoughts are consumed by the idea of capturing Seulgi. Irene could only imagine the wonders that would do to her career: the job offers, the press, the stability and knowledge that she'd be set for  _life_. It sounded very promising. Irene licked her lips. She could taste victory. Victory was within her grasp. All she had to do was reach a little further.

 

"Park Sooyoung!" Seulgi grumbles, tilting her head back into the passenger seat. "You set me up on a date??"

"Relax, Seulgi-bear," Joy says. "It's just a little something to get back on your feet. You went all the way to Australia to mend your broken heart, and now you're back, so what better time to get back out there?"

"Joy..."

" _Please_ , Seulgi," Joy pleads. "I promise it's for your benefit. You need to get your game back. You're an absolute catch! Plus, you never know when you'll find love."

Seulgi sighs. "Fine, Joy. I'll go on your stupid blind date."

Joy pumps her fist. "Yes! Her name is Krystal, and she's a fiery little number. She's an assassin and sniper. Pretty famous, too." Joy winks and shoulders Seulgi. "Just like you."

"Assassin? You know I'm not into the whole...  _killing_  people thing." Seulgi makes a disgusted face. "That's just too much."

"Give it a chance, okay?"

"Okay, Sooyoung, but if I don't like her, we are leaving immediately!"

Joy holds up her hand, palm out. "Scout's honor."

"Scout's honor, sure," Seulgi scoffs as she closes the car door.

Seulgi is the first to arrive and sits at the table for two as a party of one, waiting patiently. She fiddles with her napkin. What even is this menu? Seulgi doesn't think she's heard of half the items, and she sure as hell can't pronounce the other half. The red chandelier overhead looks kind of weird and the restaurant has some kind of city theme? Seulgi sees a fake phone booth and street lamp. How strange. It was cute in a way, she supposed. She looks at her outfit. Seulgi wore nice clothes under the impression that Joy would take her to that one club, Broken Glass. She didn't dress for some fancy restaurant. Her red pants (can you call them pants?) show a little bit of fishnet stocking, and her self-cut crop top with the phrase "Happy Endings" hides under a short black tank top. She unlatches a clip that connects the right pant leg to the rest of the pants. The second she does so, a girl matching Krystal's description shows up, and Seulgi is left bumbling. Seulgi gets up, awkwardly bent over to one side to finish clipping her pants under the table, and stands up straight.

Seulgi holds out a hand and says, "Krystal? I'm Seulgi."

The girl gives her a weird look. "I'm the waiter."

Seulgi's hand is frozen in the air. "Ah... Totally knew that. Um, I'll have a water, and my date hasn't arrived yet, um, but a water for her, too, please."

The waiter nods slowly. "Okay, and any appetizers?"

"Uh..." Seulgi flips through the menu at the speed of light and chooses a couple at random. What type of restaurant has four pages of appetizers? "How about the Gougère and Escargots de Bourgogne?"

"Excellent choice," the waiter comments, "but I was kidding. I am Krystal. You were right." She giggles and sits. Seulgi just stares.

"...Okay." Seulgi's blushing out of embarrassment.

When the real waiter comes along, Seulgi goes ahead and orders the random two appetizers she decided on earlier. As conversation builds, she holds her wine glass in her hand, sipping as she listens to Krystal talk about her job.

"Anyway, so, the guy is here, right? And I'm over by the fireplace, right? The guy is supposed to walk into the tripwire, but nope! He turns around, and bolts, so I have to chase him down and skip to the birds early. The falcon's gone, the eagle's dead and the pigeons are eating the eagle. Victoria's already outside with the fireworks, and I can't find my left boot, but the five kilos of cocaine are missing! I need to release the doves, and Luna's taking care of the one lion. The other lion has somehow escaped. I'm chasing the guy, the butcher's chasing me, and Amber is on the roof, sending off the red, blue, and green -- never white, that's a mistake -- smoke signal when  _bam!_  The guy just shoots himself. Crazy, right?"

"Yep." Seulgi just sips the wine with wide and uneasy. This Krystal girl is crazy.

"And, get this, it turns out, two of the five kilos were in his pants! I knew that ass was too big to be real."

Seulgi nearly chokes on her wine and continues nodding, pouring herself another glass. She was going to need it.

 

Irene is peering down at Seulgi through a pair of binoculars. She can clearly see the sharp eyeliner that accentuates the fierce gaze of the girl. Seulgi sure knows how to do makeup for her eye type. Irene can respect that. Irene is confused by how unsettled the monolidded mastermind seems, but she shrugs it off. It's none of her concern. Irene's only concern is what Seulgi and that Krystal are up to.

"Hey, Irene," a voice says, getting uncomfortably close.

Irene glances up to see who could possibly also be hanging from the ceiling. "Bo Gum."

Park Bo Gum feeds more rope through his harness, lowering himself to the level of the D.E.B.S's swings. "No need to sound so glum, Irene-ssi."

"What's Homeland Security doing here?" Wendy shoots Bo Gum a look.

"What are the D.E.B.S doing here on Homeland Security's stakeout?" Bo Gum retorts.

"Your stakeout? This is our stakeout!" 

Yeri pats Wendy's arm. "Unnie, don't waste your time on him."

"Ouch, Yeri," Bo Gum says, feigning offense.

"Get out of my sight. We're already over. I told you that." Irene turns her attention back to Seulgi, whose hair actually looks really good. Irene makes a mental note to find out who Seulgi's hairdresser is.

"Fine, Joo-"

"Irene."

"- _Irene_ , I just came to ask for my grandpa's bracelet back. He got it during the war where-"

"Ugh, here," Irene just wants Bo Gum to leave, "take your stupid bracelet -- No!" While taking off the bracelet, Irene loses her grip on it and the golden chain flies down in Seulgi's bowl of soup, droplets of broth splashing onto the white tablecloth.

Seulgi's eyes flick up to the ceiling, and she notices all the agents not so inconspicuously hanging from the ceiling. Irene internally cringes, wishing she could rewind time when Seulgi dives for cover, pulling out a gun.

 

"Agents!" Seulgi cocks the gun and peeks her head out from behind the knocked over table to shoot a few rounds. Krystal is pissed and shoots as well.

"Who is interrupting my date??" Krystal yells, firing away.

Restaurant patrons flee the scene, screaming as wine glasses shatter. Seulgi bolts for the exit, using a table as a shield and shoots a few bullets without looking. 

"Shit," Seulgi mutters as police sirens wail. Looks like the main doors are no longer an option.

 

Irene has commanded Wendy and Yeri to split off into two other directions. There are so many boxes everywhere. The storage area is just too big. Irene feels like she's going get lost. She already is kind of lost.

She holds the gun close, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. All her training has been leading up to this moment. The adrenaline pulses through Irene's body, and she feels restless. As she walks carefully down the hallway, she quickly turns, gun aimed, only to see nothing. She swears she heard a noise. She looks off into a darker part of the hallway, confused, and takes a step back, only to be jostled forward.

"Ow," Irene says instinctively, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah, sorry-"

The two immediately pull up their guns, taking aim.

"Y-you're Seulgi Kang," Irene stutters. She can't believe she's seeing Kang Seulgi up close. Seulgi has been underground for years, and now Irene will be the one to catch her!

"And you're a D.E.B," Seulgi spits distastefully. "A dirty, dirty D.E.B."

"At least I'm not a criminal," Irene spits back, keeping her gun steady.

"I was just trying to have a date here, and  _you're_  the one who-"

"A date?" Irene lowers the gun slightly. "With a girl? _That_  girl?"

"Yes, a girl," Seulgi says, rolling her eyes. She was a lesbian, not a unicorn.

"My research said nothing about you being a, um, a lesbian," Irene says, confused.

"Your research?"

"Yeah, I'm writing my dissertation on you and how your relationship with your father and childhood trauma contributed to the modern day persona that is Seulgi Kang." Irene gestures at Seulgi with one hand, the gun still aimed with the other.

"Childhood what?" Seulgi hasn't laughed so hard in a long time. "Your research isn't very good."

"Well, no one's really  _talked_  to you," Irene says hotly. "It's not like there are libraries of books on every aspect of Kang Seulgi's life."

"Hmm," Seulgi hums, looking at the other girl too intensely for Irene's taste, "there ought to be."

Irene's cheeks feel warm from Seulgi's gaze. She breaks eye contact and looks to the nearest wall. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?" 

"You know. Like that!" Irene is quick to point out Seulgi's refocused gaze. Irene freezes.

"Did you hear something?"

"Unnie, I think it came from other there?"

Seulgi looks around knowingly. "Your friends are here, Miss...?"

"Irene, Irene Bae." Irene doesn't know why she's willingly telling her name to the criminal standing before her, but she at least has enough sense to not tell Seulgi her full name.

"What a nice name. Won't you let me go just this once, Miss Bae?" Even though Irene's gun still points directly at Seulgi's face, the criminal has the audacity to reach forward and touch Irene's cheek. "Just this once?"

"I-"

"Let me go, please?"

"I can't-"

"You really are pretty." 

 _What?_ Irene's brain short-circuits as Seulgi's hand traces her jawline. Irene hears her name be called and turns her head, before turning back and realizing Seulgi is gone.

"Damn," Irene curses, stomping a foot.

"Unnie!" Yeri throws her arms around the team leader. "What were you doing?"

"I saw Seulgi," Irene admits unhappily. "She escaped."

Wendy's eyes are saucers. "You saw her? Irene, that's insane! No one has ever seen her up close and lived to tell the tale."

As Yeri and Wendy chatter away about the situation, Irene can only think about failure and Seulgi's compliment. Did Seulgi really think she was pretty? Irene smacks her head and shakes that thought out of her mind. She should not be worrying about the enemy thinking she's pretty, she should be worrying about how the enemy escaped! Irene groans and lets her head hang. She feels like a disappointment, but at the same time, a sort of determination has developed. She will find Seulgi. She will capture Seulgi. She will bring Seulgi back and get the recognition she deserves. Irene felt unsure about her research paper though. Was anything she read about Seulgi right? She always thought Seulgi would be some terrifying gangster who would slit your throat without a split second's hesitation. However, when Irene saw Seulgi's face, it was not mean or scary at all. Sure, Seulgi looked kind of like a bear, but she looked like... a  _teddy_  bear. She looked like a cuddly bear, not a ferocious bear. Irene smiles to herself at the thought of Teddy Bear Kang, the supposedly ruthless villain who instead looks to not be that much younger (or older) than Irene herself. Irene then quickly frowns upon realizing what she was thinking about. This was the Seulgi that killed all those people and dealt all those drugs and smuggled those... right?

"Irene! Irene?"

 _Huh?_ Irene had forgotten where she was and is brought back to reality by Wendy's hand waving in front of Irene's face. "Oh, sorry."

Wendy sighs. "You clocked out on us, unnie. Seulgi's gone. It's time to go home."

"We'll get her next time," Yeri says.

"Of course we will." While Irene's words sound determined and confident, Wendy and Yeri notice her expression seems unsure and doubtful, though neither says anything. They chalk it up to Irene's near dance with death. "We have to."


	2. What Are These Feelings I'm Feeling Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi is intrigued by the strange Irene Bae she met after that horrific date with Krystal. Seulgi thinks that maybe she'll pay a visit to Miss Bae and get to know the mysterious agent a little better. It doesn't work entirely to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I honestly can't explain how happy I am that people actually read my writing.
> 
> I am following D.E.B.S's general storyline, but I'm changing some things up to put my own twist on this fic, so please don't kill me!

Irene's cloth shorts and white tank top -- the usual pajamas -- feel uncomfortably warm against her skin despite the A/C running throughout the room. She sits on her bed, pulling her knees close. She can't believe that she met Kang Seulgi. She met her face-to-face. Hell, she'd even talked to her _and_  come back alive. Irene can't believe it one bit. As Irene rests her head between her knees, thinking about her encounter with the notorious robber, she finds herself coming back to the instance of Seulgi's soft hand touching her face. Irene can still hear Seulgi's voice: "You really are pretty." It sounds so real, and, well, real...

"You!" In the blink of an eye, Irene's pointing her pistol at the person she was just thinking about.

"I compliment you, and you pull a gun on me? Are you going to shoot me?" Seulgi raises an eyebrow, amused.

Irene tightens her grip on the handgun. "Not unless I have to."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop pointing it at me."

"Are you kidding? One of the most infamous criminals  _in the world_  is standing inside my bedroom in the middle of the night. Am I supposed to hand you a gift basket? Maybe greet you with a kiss and ask about your day?" Irene's mind is spinning. What the absolute  _heck_  is Seulgi doing here?

"I'll take that kiss, thanks," Seulgi says, tapping her cheek. "Or here." Seulgi taps her lips and gives Irene an air kiss.

"Tell me what you want, then get out. Better yet, just get out, before I turn you in."

"Oh? You aren't going to turn me in right away?" Seulgi asks, moving closer. Irene's praying to the heavens above that the darkness hides the growing blush creeping over her face with every step Seulgi takes.

"That's a great idea, actually." Irene reaches for her cell phone with one hand, the other hand pointing a gun at Seulgi, but her eyes flick for one crucial moment towards the phone's supposed location.

And that's all the time Seulgi needs. 

Seulgi twists Irene's slender arm behind her back, keeping the gun out of her reach. When Seulgi tosses the safety-locked gun onto the ground, Irene squirms out of Seulgi's hold, throwing one fist towards Seulgi's head and another at Seulgi's stomach. The dark-haired criminal dodges both attempts, using one forearm to direct the second punch so that Irene is thrown off balance. In her moment of weakness, Irene finds herself pinned to the bed. Breathing heavily, not so much from the exercise, and heart beating fast, Irene feels scandalized. Exposed. Irene brings a knee up, making contact with Seulgi's not-so-soft stomach.

_Damn, abs._

"Oof!" Seulgi rolls off the bed. She did not expect Irene to retaliate.

Irene swings a leg low, aiming for the ankles. Seulgi hops easily, kicking her own leg up at the same time, making Irene veer left.

"I --hmph-- didn't come... here to f-fight!" Seulgi protests, redirecting a flurry of attempted punches with the last hitting its mark. Seulgi doubles over at the unexpected impact to her side and Irene has the upper hand.

"Well, then what  _did_  you come here to do?" Irene eyes the incapacitated girl lying before her. Her hair is awfully nice.

"Um, I-" Seulgi hesitates, glancing to her left at nothing in particular, "-I wanted to see you again."

"See... me?" Irene doesn't think she's hearing anything properly. What would such a delinquent want with a D.E.B like her? 

"Yeah," Seulgi says, unsure of what to do. There's an awkward silence, so Seulgi adds, "Plus, I know you're writing that research paper on me, and who wouldn't want to get information straight from the source? I'm sure the information you currently have is very outdated or inaccurate."

Irene considers Seulgi's point, then mentally slaps herself. She can't be friendly to this... this... vagabond! Convict! Miscreant-

"So...?" Seulgi gives Irene a strange look, and the D.E.B realizes she zoned out for too long.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Irene answers stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Seulgi sighs, and the next thing Irene knows, cold metal presses into her side. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I knew it," Irene mutters, reluctantly leaving with Seulgi.

The two girls are almost out of the forcefield that protects the house when a voice calls out, "Unnie?"

Irene's blood runs cold. "Yerim, don't come closer. Please don't hurt her." Irene whispers the last part for only Seulgi to hear.

"I'm no monster," Seulgi whispers back, slightly offended, before responding to Yeri, "You didn't see anything."

Yeri's look of confusion is replaced as the realization dawns on her. "Let her go!"

"Don't take another step." Seulgi's voice is dangerously calm.

_Thwack!_

"Yeri!" Irene cries, a hand reaching out instinctively as if to touch the younger girl who is a good fifteen feet away.

Yeri's eyes are wide. "A  _crossbow_? A mini crossbow?" Her eyes dart to her side, where an arrow has impaled her jacket to the tree behind her. She slides her arms out of the sleeves. "That was one of my favorite jackets, you know!"

"Oops," Seulgi mutters unapologetically. She has one hand gripping Irene's shoulder, and Irene feels like Seulgi's hand is going to melt her skin. it feels too hot. "You're coming with us."

Yeri beings to protest, but is quickly silenced by the metal-tipped arrow waving in front of her face. Seulgi directs the freshman girl to walk in front.

"If you make any sudden movements, I'll shoot her," Seulgi warns. Irene finds that Seulgi's voice strangely lacks any real menacing tone, but the words alone make Irene obedient.

"Who is this?" Joy asks incredulously, looking Yeri up and down. Yeri quickly hugs her chest.

"Somebody decided to come check in on Miss Bae, here," Seulgi explains. "It seemed best to take her with us."

"Smart," Joy agrees. "Do you have a name?"

Yeri opens her mouth to respond but finds someone else responding for her.

"Her name is Yeri," Irene says coldly. "Stay away from her."

Joy throws her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, now. I wouldn't do anything to harm this young lady."

"Cut the act, Soo, you aren't even that much older if at all."

Seulgi gets into the driver's seat. Irene rides shotgun, and Yeri sits in the back with Joy, who smiles warmly at the younger girl. Yeri tries to smile back but can't bring herself to do so, instead choosing to watch the scenery pass by out the window. Green blurs turn to gray blurs, and Yeri sees fewer trees and more concrete. They're in unfamiliar territory. The old 1960s Bentley trudges along a dark road that leads into a tunnel. Irene shifts uncomfortably in the passenger seat, and Seulgi notices. Seulgi also notices that when she places a steadying hand on the girl's exposed thigh, the girl doesn't move away, instead hiding her face from Seulgi's view. The malefactor takes this as a sign of improvement, choosing to ignore the possibility that Irene might be too scared to reject her. Little does she know how Irene really just gets embarrassed easily from unexpected skinship. The D.E.B.S team leader was used to being the initiator and rarely found herself on the receiving end.

Once the car passes through the tunnel, the group finds themselves surrounded by various people who looked, well, the wrong sort. Yeri fails to hide a horrified gasp upon seeing one man with a forked tongue and skull tattoos. Seulgi just laughs, and she parks the car by a group of people wearing biker vests. One of them nods to Seulgi as a sign of respect. Seulgi doesn't acknowledge it and opens the door for Irene.

"Come on," Seulgi coaxes. "Do you really just want to sit in here?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you," Irene says, keeping her eyes ahead. She doesn't want to look into those dark chocolate eyes.

"You'd rather go and socialize with these people?" Seulgi gestures to the crowd that surrounds them. One person with purple hair and an eyebrow piercing shatters a bottle on the side of a building from where loud music flows. 

"Anyone but you."

"Suit yourself," Seulgi shrugs, closing the car door. "Let's go, Soo."

Joy gives Yeri an apologetic glance before following Seulgi towards the club.

"A-are you sure we can't go inside?" Yeri asks after a minute. 

"Do you  _want_  to?" Irene asks her own question in response. 

"Oh, uh, no," Yeri says quickly, but Irene knows Yeri's curiosity is getting the better of her.

"Yes, you do."

"Maybe-" Yeri screeches as a flame suddenly goes up in the parking lot. Some other group set off a bomb and is laughing at the explosion they've created. A smoldering pile of who-knows-what lies incinerated on the ground. "Uh, maybe we should go inside, unnie?"

Yeri's voice sounds terrified, and Irene admits she's also curious. "Okay, Yerimmie."

 

Inside the club, Seulgi sits at a table, sipping a beer. She flips the bottle cap around lazily. "Do you think she'll come?"

Joy's face says it all. "You kidnapped her in the middle of the night. not to mention that you then kidnapped her friend and are essentially holding her hostage."

"I am not! We aren't even with them right now," Seulgi objects. "They can leave if they want."

"And go where, Seul? To their deaths?" Joy mentions deaths for theatrics, but the notion isn't too outlandish.

"Okay, I see your point," Seulgi concedes, the bottle cap making a sad thud against the tabletop. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Seulgi," Joy says, patting the girl on the back reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're Kang Seulgi! You can do whatever you want! You can do anything, and any _one_." Joy winks and shoulders Seulgi very subtly. Seulgi just rolls her eyes.

"Joy!"

"I know you want to."

"Shut up, man. I don't even know what I want. She's just pretty, that's all."

"Sure thing," Joy sarcastically says, as if she'd really believe that Seulgi's being honest. "Sure thing."

Seulgi downs the rest of her beer and reaches to throw back a shot of whiskey. "Shut up, Park Sooyoung."

"Yah! That was mine!"

"Not anymore." Seulgi slams the glass onto the table as a coke and rum is placed before her. Seulgi furrows her eyebrows before asking, "Who're you?"

"Jisoo," the girl says. "Jisoo Kim."

"Uh-"

"The drink is from my friend over there." Jisoo jerks a thumb over her shoulder at a group of three giggling girls.

"Which-?" Seulgi is so confused.

"The one with the hat. Jennie." Jisoo leaves before Seulgi can open her mouth to respond.

"Ohhhh-kay then," Joy says after a minute. "Looks like another girl has her eyes on you, Seulgi."

Seulgi looks over to the group of girls at the bar. Jennie's wearing a nice little number. Black thigh-high boots stand out against light skin. She's wearing some sort of corset over a lace shirt. When Seulgi meets her eyes, Jennie gives a little wave.

"She's cute."

"Maybe you should go talk to her, hm? She's a catch. And, look at what she's wearing." Joy gives an appreciative whistle.

"I know don't bother with a lot of girls, Joy. You know me. Playing around is a waste of time."

"So's just sitting here."

"Then go find yourself a girl to flirt with. You're the flirt, not me."

"I have my eyes set on that friend of Irene's," Joy shrugs. "But if you don't go over then I might."

"How loyal."

"Nothing's official, and you're kind of boring, not going to lie. Let's do something fun!"

"I don't wanna."

"Well, if you're not going to do anything, it looks like she might. Babe at 10 o'clock."

"What's your name?" Jennie asks, sliding into the booth next to Seulgi. Joy can sit and roll her eyes. Talk about third-wheeling.

Seulgi answers but doesn't look up from her suddenly interesting left pointer finger. She's not in the mood, but Jennie is kind of cute. 

"You're really hot, you know," Jennie says, pressing her fingers into Seulgi's bicep. "And strong."

"Thanks," comes Seulgi's gruff reply.

"Do you maybe want to get out of here?" Jennie says softly, her breath hitting Seulgi's ear. Jackpot.

"U-uh, um, I..." Seulgi stammers.

"What's wrong?"

"Could... could you not breathe so close to me?" Seulgi looks away. Her face feels warm.

"Sensitive?" Jennie makes sure to exhale extra hard as she asks.

"Understatement," mutters Joy. She's sipping on a mojito and dipping the straw around, swirling the green mint leaves about. The ice clinks against the glass, but no one can hear it.

"Could you not?"

"Who are you?" Jennie asks, flinching back. The newcomer is quite beautiful. She's not quite striking, per se, but there's a soft beauty that makes her stand out in the crowd. Her jet-black hair cascades down her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her voice is sweet and cute, even if her tone doesn't match. Jennie doesn't like this girl. Not one bit.

"Who are  _you?_ " Irene fires back. All she wanted to do was find Seulgi and get out. Right. That was it. Except, while Yeri and Irene were meandering around the club aimlessly, Seulgi was just flirting about with this ridiculously dressed clown. The outfit  _did_  look kind of good, though.

"None of your business." Jennie grips Seulgi's arm tighter as if Seulgi will slip away if she lets go.

"Hey," Seulgi says, looking directly at Irene. "Didn't think you'd show up."

"You  _know_  her?" Jennie looks at Seulgi and loosens her grip in shock. 

"Yeah, she does," Irene says through gritted teeth. Who is this bitch? Who does she think she is? Irene glares at Seulgi, wanting answers, but Seulgi ignores her.

"Well, could you leave?" Jennie asks impatiently. She wants Seulgi's attention back on her.

"I'd like to, except someone's my ride." Irene shoots Seulgi another look. Seulgi just shrugs.

"You two... came together?" Jennie's trying to put two and two together. "Are you dating?"

Irene scoffs. Her? And Seulgi? Please. Irene would rather date the annoying girl she's talking to than Seulgi. "Of course n-"

"We are," Seulgi cuts in, attempting to quickly pluck Jennie's hand off like a feather. It doesn't work.

"You are?" Jennie asks incredulously. Was she supposed to believe this random girl was here with Kang Seulgi? Irene rolls her eyes. This idiot is so annoying, and she just wants to go home.

"Yeah, yeah," Irene says. Anything to get home faster. "So could you get your paws off of her?"

Seulgi raises an eyebrow and feels Jennie stiffen next to her. Jennie looks between the new girl and Seulgi.

"You know who I am. Find me when you're ready for a real woman." Jennie releases Seulgi from her grasp and stalks away. Seulgi can feel three pairs of eyes all burn into the back of her head from the bar. Ouch.

"Sit down." Seulgi pats the booth next to her, and Irene reluctantly sits.

Joy has her chin propped up on her elbow and is chattering away to Yeri about something that Irene doesn't care about.

"Come with me," Joy says, pulling Yeri by the hand. "Let's dance."

Yeri doesn't protest and smiles meekly at Irene as if apologizing for leaving her alone. Irene stares daggers at Joy for taking Yeri away but forgets all about it when Seulgi scoots closer and offers her a beer.

 

"People always have all these expectations for me, you know?" Irene complains. Her forearms rest on the table, and she bangs her head on them before sitting back up.

"I know," Seulgi says solemnly, drinking from her fourth bottle of the night. "My father was this huge crime lord, and everyone's like Seulgi this and Seulgi that, but I'm not my dad. I never will be."

"Yeah," Irene nods. "It's like, what can I do? I grew up like this. Everyone likes me because they think I'm  _their_  Irene, what they think is Irene. Perfect daughter Irene, top student Irene, team leader Irene... How do I escape when-"

"-This is all I've ever known?" Seulgi finishes. Irene's lips turn up in a small smile, and she nods some more.

"Yeah. It's just..." Irene sighs deeply and looks away. "When will someone like me for... me?"

" _I_ like you for you," Seulgi blurts. Irene whips her head around, caught off guard.

Seulgi is silent for a second. She can't believe she said that,  _and_  Irene isn't speaking. Irene's face is flushed from drinking, red tinging her cheeks, lips pink and parted slightly. In the dim light of the club, Irene stands out. Jet black hair frames a picturesque face. Seulgi swears she could be a model. Her slender fingers wrap around her beer to take another swig. There's something about her that pulls Seulgi to her. Irene is a black widow, a fatal enemy, but Seulgi is trapped in her web.

"Do you really?" Irene asks quietly.

"Yes," Seulgi says. An invisible hand squeezes her heart and refuses to let go.

"But we don't even know each other," says Irene numbly. She finishes the beer as she speaks.

Seulgi takes Irene's hand in hers and says, "I know you enough."

The D.E.B pauses and faces Seulgi, breaking the contact. She notices Seulgi's shallow breathing and touches her fingers to Seulgi's chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. Seulgi's sharp intake of breath doesn't go unnoticed, and Irene doesn't understand why Seulgi's being like this. Irene is confused why Seulgi's heart is beating fast. It's incredibly sobering, and Irene doesn't understand why she's here, in this club, with this vagabond. Irene doesn't understand why when she looks at Seulgi, her heart flutters in her chest, and it feels just like the heart that beats beneath her fingertips. Before Irene realizes, Seulgi's face is only a couple of inches away, and she's getting closer. Irene can feel the body heat radiating off Seulgi, whose flushed face, whether alcohol-induced or not, comes close enough so that Irene could barely lean forward and already bridge the gap. Irene's body acts on its own, and she licks her lips, and Seulgi's eyes flick down to look, and Irene can't process what's happening. It's all happening so fast. She's here, with a wanted criminal, and she should be handcuffing her right now, but Irene finds that when she thinks of handcuffing the girl in front of her, taking her to jail isn't what comes to mind.

"Oh. My. God."

Irene can practically taste Seulgi's lips when they break apart, only milliseconds away from sealing the deal. Irene's hand flies up to her mouth, and reality sinks in. She nearly kissed Seulgi. No, Seulgi nearly kissed  _her_. But Irene didn't stop her, and that thought is something the team leader can't come to terms with.

"Yeri," Irene tries to explain, "it's not what it looks like."

"You were going to kiss her! Y-you two almost kissed!" Yeri doesn't know who to look at and isn't even sure exactly who she is addressing. Who started it? That didn't matter. Seulgi almost kissed Irene, and Irene was going to  _let_  her. 

"Yerim," Irene says coldly. "Don't make things up. Take us home." Irene doesn't look at Seulgi or even say her name, but Seulgi knows the last sentence is pointed at her, an arrow to the heart. Her cold voice punctures into her skin, and her heart bleeds, but all it bleeds is Irene. 

"Irene." Seulgi extends her hand to hold onto Irene's.

Irene not only rejects the skinship, but she flinches.  _Flinches_. And Seulgi realizes they're back to square one.

"Okay," Seulgi says dejectedly. "We're leaving."

"I'm sorry, Seul," Joy whispers as the four exit Broken Glass. "I didn't know-"

"It's fine, Soo," interjects Seulgi. "Everything is absolutely, positively, fine."

Joy knows that everything is absolutely anything  _but_  fine, but she also knows not to push it. "Okay. Okay, Seul."

 

The car ride is silent. All anyone can hear are the inhales and exhales that everyone takes. Irene's are exceptionally loud, every exhale forced out as if to shed the memories of tonight. Seulgi glances over periodically at the angel in the passenger seat, and she feels her chest tighten. She just wants to make Irene feel better, but she knows she can't do that. She lost any chance she had tonight of being able to do that.

Seulgi stops the car across the road from the D.E.B.S's house. Yeri looks sideways at a smiling Joy, and bows quickly with a blush before ducking out of sight. Irene takes a little longer, slowly opening the door and exiting. Seulgi grabs her wrist before she leaves.

"Irene."

"Let go."

"Irene, look at me." Seulgi's grip doesn't give when Irene pulls away, so the D.E.B admits defeat, facing the driver with a wounded, heartwrenching gaze that Seulgi feels in her very soul. "Irene, I..."

"Spit it out. I have to get up early in the morning." Irene's serious expression catches some of the moonlight, and Seulgi's staring longer than she needs to.

"If you never want to see me again, I get it," says Seulgi, making sure to maintain eye contact. She sends all the feelings of her heart through that gaze hoping that if this is the last time she crosses paths with the agent, the girl remembers Seulgi's sincerity. "But I just want you to know that everything I said to you is true. I meant it all."

Seulgi isn't just talking about her words at this point, and she holds her breath, waiting for a response, for anything. Irene just opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. Seulgi's hand lingers on her wrist and Irene's brow creases. 

"Me too." Irene finally speaks and wriggles out of Seulgi's grasp, leaving after the cryptic reply. Seulgi watches the girl, admiring her profile until the front door closes, and Irene is gone.

"Shit, Kang." Joy whistles a falling tune and snorts, "You're in deep. What is this, a K-drama?"

Seulgi merely shakes her head, thoughts consumed by the dark-haired girl that takes her breath away.

"I better drive," Joy decides after Seulgi is reduced to a vegetable, her eyes staring blankly ahead.

Joy has to move Seulgi herself, dragging the infamous girl out of the driver's seat and shoving her into the back, where she flops limply like a ragdoll. Joy drives the two home and helps Seulgi to her room. Seulgi sits on the edge of the bed, unmoving. Joy pokes her in the shoulder, and Seulgi just bounces back. Seulgi's expression hasn't changed, and Joy is about to slap some sense into her when she speaks softly, almost to herself. Joy isn't even sure she heard Seulgi correctly.

"I think I'm in love."

And that's the last thing the Joy remembers before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and follow me on Tumblr @sagwalli for updates and more! :)


	3. I Think I Want to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi is head over heels for Irene, who isn't so sure. Seulgi and Joy, veteran criminals, have some tricks up their sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to get some content out there! I will post another chapter soon, I promise.

"Finally! You're awake," Seulgi says, dabbing Joy's face with a cold cloth. "You scared me."

Joy takes a moment to process what's happening. She's laying in bed next to Seulgi, and...

"Did we sleep together?" 

"No!" Seulgi actually instinctively pulls away, scandalized.

"No need to look so disgusted," mutters Joy. She remembers that Seulgi kidnapped, or "borrowed," as Seulgi put it, Irene for the night. And Yeri. Cute, cute, Yeri. Joy remembers dropping off the DEBS, a strange atmosphere of tension, and then Seulgi. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Seulgi scratches the back of her head and pulls at her collar. "I told you something and you passed out."

"Passed out?" Joy stares at Seulgi dumbfounded. What could have possibly made Joy pass out? "Are you serious?"

"That's why your head probably hurts," Seulgi points out. And as Seulgi mentioned it, Joy did notice her head throbbing.

"Passed out," Joy repeats, thinking hard. "Oh, my god."

"Yeah?" Seulgi knits her brows, waiting for a barrage of questions.

"We did sleep together, didn't we?"

"Park Sooyoung!" Seulgi yells, hitting Joy's arm. "Hell no!"

"Then what-"

"I told you last night that I think I'm in love!"

Joy freezes and turns her head to look directly into Seulgi's eyes. "You're... in love?"

"Yes," Seulgi says softly, sinking down into Joy's mattress. "I really, really am."

"But... but..."

Seulgi just nods numbly.

"She's the enemy, Seulgi!" Joy cries incredulously. "The  _enemy_!" 

"I know."

"You just met her yesterday! How can you be in love?"

"I didn't choose to be," Seulgi says, looking towards the window at something that only she can see. "But why else would she make me feel like this?"

"What?"

"It was only one night, Soo, but it felt so right among everything I've done that felt wrong. I'm not a good person, Soo, but she is, and when I was with her last night, even though not for long, I felt more complete than I have ever felt in my entire life. I've never been enough, never done enough, but it didn't matter when I was with her. Everything she said, everything... She understands, Joy. She gets me. She knows what I feel, and she feels it, too. All the sadness, all the inadequacy, all the pressure... She gets all of it. But even though she understood all of that, how could I ever hope that she'd understand this?" Seulgi gestures helplessly at herself before hugging her shoulders.

"Oh, Seul-bear," Joy says, patting Seulgi's back. Seulgi's face is buried in Joy's pillows.

"I love her." Seulgi's voice is barely above a whisper.

"I know you do," says Joy as she gives her friend a hug. She's never seen Seulgi like this, except when Seulgi's heart got broken last time. That time was so much worse. "I think it's time you moved on. You should go for it."

Seulgi rests her chin on the pillow, her face back in view. "You think I should?"

"We all get to make certain choices, Seulgi, but we only get a few chances to make them. If you love her so much, then take the chance before she slips out of your hands!" Joy pumps a fist. "Fighting!"

Seulgi cracks a smile at Joy's ridiculous movements. "You're funny, Joy."

"They don't call me 'Joy' for nothing," shrugs the girl. "And I think I have an idea."

Seulgi's ears perk up. "Hit me."

 

"You were going to let her kiss you," says Yeri as Irene rolls her eyes. "Not only are you a slut, but you're a  _gay_  slut."

"Yah-" Irene begins to retort when the team is summoned to Taeyeon's office.

"There's been a bank robbery," Taeyeon says as the D.E.B.S enter the office. "We believe it is still taking place and that the criminal is none other than Kang Seulgi."

Yeri glances at Irene, who shifts uncomfortably at the mention of a certain girl's name.

"I need you three to head over and take her down," continues Taeyeon. "Don't mess up this time."

"Yes, sunbae," bows Irene. Yeri and Wendy bow as well before following Irene out of the room.

"Don't screw this up, unnie," Yeri warns lightly. Her words are harsher than her intent.

Irene shoots her a look. "Don't you worry about me, Yeri. Worry about that sidekick of Seulgi's."

Yeri's cheeks turn pink, and she doesn't reply. Irene turns away and grabs some supplies from the equipment room. As she fastens a holster around her waist, sliding her handgun in, she prays that she doesn't mess things up. Seulgi, Kang Seulgi. Irene can picture the taller girl's body. She can imagine the criminal's hands on her hips, lips on her lips...

"Yah!" Wendy calls. "It's time to go."

"C-coming!" Irene says, flustered. She quickly gets into the car, smooths her skirt, and crosses her arms for the remainder of the ride.

 _I'm coming, Kang Seulgi. You won't get away so easy this time_.

 


	4. A Thief Stole My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulrene meets once again, maybe not so coincidentally. What does Seulgi have to say now?

"You first," Irene says, jutting her chin towards the door. Wendy nods and treads lightly, careful to not make noise. Yeri and Irene press their backs against the brick exterior of the building, guns ready.

"Clear," Wendy calls, her gun pointed and head swiveling. "I don't see anyone."

"They must already be at the vault," Irene decides. "Move out."

The three see a bound receptionist and three bank tellers. They're blindfolded and gagged, their voices muffled as they protest. "Untie them, you two. I'll go look for Seulgi."

"Careful," Yeri says, eyeing Irene. This doesn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired team leader.

"I always am," Irene retorts, leaving without a second glance.

"Are you two okay?" Wendy raises an eyebrow at Yeri and unties the blindfold of one bank teller. 

Yeri gives her a reproachful look. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, then," Wendy says. She decides not to push the subject and instead turns her attention to the bank teller. "Whoa... I mean, can you tell us what happened?"

The pretty bank teller rubs her eyes. "What?"

Yeri finishes untying the next two bank tellers and begins freeing the receptionist.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Wendy touches the bank teller's arm comfortingly. Yeri just rolls her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants, Seungwan."

"Shut up," Wendy hisses.

"I... I don't know. I was working and then suddenly... I woke up tied." The girl shivers. She looks exceptionally younger than the other bank employees, and Wendy gets caught staring. "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, um, no, sorry," Wendy stumbles over her words. "So you were working and then all of a sudden tied? Seulgi must've knocked you all out somehow without drawing attention."

"Seulgi? Kang Seulgi?" The bank teller's bewildered look spreads to the other employees.

"Seulgi the Diamond Thief," one teller says, realizing the gravity of the situation. "She's after the diamonds. Vault 316."

"I need access, now," Wendy commands. The teller who mentioned the vault fumbles around behind the teller desk, opening some drawers.

"Here," he says, handing Wendy a key. 

Wendy thanks him and tells the workers to leave the scene for their safety, but not before asking the pretty, young bank teller for her name.

"Oh, ah, Eunji," she answers, taken aback. "My name is Eunji."

"I'll remember that," Wendy says, giving her best smile. "I'm Wendy. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Uh,.."

"Seungwan unnie!" Yeri yells. "Hurry up!"

"See you later." Wendy smiles shyly before ducking away and chasing her younger teammate, leaving Eunji mouth agape, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up into a smile.

 

"We have to keep it professional, Wendy!" Yeri scolds her elder. "We're on a job!"

Wendy scrunches her nose. "You're one to talk."

"Let's just get this done." Yeri reaches the vault. "Toss the key."

Wendy swings one arm and the key sails through the air. Yeri's hand shoots out and snatches the key out of the air. She opens the vault, peeking inside to find stacks and stacks of cash. The walls are lined with drawers, presumably containing diamonds, and Yeri immediately feels unsure.

"Wendy, this doesn't seem right." Yeri swipes a hand at a nearby tower of dollar bills. The image flickers. "My instinct was right. It's all fake."

Wendy takes a tentative step into the vault, standing beside Yeri. She looks around, knitting her brows as her eyes land on a strange device concealed in the corner. She plucks the device from its place and the room shifts. The money is all gone, and the sound of machinery bounces off the walls.

"Yeri, the door!" Wendy makes a break for the exit, but the door slams shut. A loud sound from above draws the pair's attention to the ceiling. Large iron spikes shoot out and gain proximity.

"Oh, man," Yeri says slowly. "Well, this kind of sucks."

"No, shit, Sherlock."

 

After leaving her friends, Irene investigates the lower floor of the bank. She passes by vault after vault, gun at the ready, when someone suddenly drops from the ceiling. Irene is about to yell when said someone clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Irene," Seulgi says softly, taking her hand off of Irene's mouth. "Miss me?"

"M-miss you?" Irene's incredulous tone increased in pitch as she finished her question. "Why would I miss you?"

"I know I messed up," Seulgi says, holding onto Irene's hand, "but I really did mean it all. I like you, Irene. Don't you like me, too?"

"No," Irene says, detaching Seulgi's hand from hers. "This," She gestures at the space in between her and the criminal, "can never be a thing, okay? You're a criminal, Seulgi. I am a D.E.B. I've spent the past three years working to get where I am, and it wasn't just so I could meet you and have it all fall at my feet."

"So you  _do_  like me," Seulgi murmurs, trying not to smile. 

"I said no! Are you listening to me?"

"Then why haven't you called your friends yet? Why haven't you attacked me yet?" Seulgi spreads her hands before her. "I have no weapons, Irene. I didn't come here to fight. If you want to take me in, I'll come willingly."

Irene looks at the hands presented to her. Seulgi's wrists are pressed together, offered like a gift, and it's the ultimate gift. This is exactly Irene's ticket to the future. Yet, as the girl stares at the face of the thief before her, all she can do is look.

"Aren't you going to arrest me?" Seulgi goads. "Go on, then, Irene. Take me in. You say you have no feelings for me, right? When we were in that club, you didn't feel anything that I did? If you want to lie to yourself, go ahead, and cuff me." Seulgi's words are bold but in her chest beats the drumline of an entire marching band. She holds her breath and waits for Irene to react.

"I... I-"

"I knew you couldn't do it." And with those words, Seulgi presses Irene up against the vault door and seals their fate with a kiss.

Seulgi's lips taste sweet. Her intoxicating scent, citrus, envelopes Irene on all sides. She is only aware of Seulgi. All she can think of is Seulgi, and all that matters at the moment is Seulgi. Thoughts and worries of D.E.B.S and the future and responsibility fly out of the window. Irene focuses only on Seulgi's touch, on Seulgi's one hand cupping her face, the other on her waist. Irene inhales sharply when Seulgi picks her up, holding her by the thighs. Irene wraps her legs around Seulgi's waist, hands on either side of the criminal's face. Seulgi dips her head and kisses Irene's throat. Once, twice. Irene can feel the bruise beginning to form by her collarbone as Seulgi pulls back her collar, sucking on delicate skin. All Irene can do is tilt her head back and bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. Kang Seulgi plants one last sloppy kiss on Irene before setting her down, hands still on the team leader's waist.

"Come with me," urges Seulgi. "Let's escape. Just us." Irene hesitates, and Seulgi traces her jaw with one finger. "Don't you want to see where this takes us?"

"Seulgi..." Irene can barely catch her breath, let alone think about running away with this girl she's met, what, once before?

"Irene, I love you," Seulgi confesses. "Despite all the odds, I love you. Even though we've only met once before, I love you. Those precious few hours we spent together was all it took to make me fall for you." Seulgi takes Irene's face into her hands and kisses the shorter girl again. "Come on, Irene. Let's live the life we never could, together."

Irene looks up into the warm eyes of the supposed cold girl that looms before her. Seulgi's fingers wrap tightly around Irene's own, a plea sent through every nervous twitch. Irene desperately wants to go with this girl. She wants to know what life is like without burden, without people constantly needing things. Irene wants to run away with the beautiful Kang Seulgi, the infamous thief, the girl that's stolen her heart.

"Joohyun," Irene finally says. "My real name is Joohyun."

"Joohyun," Seulgi repeats, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind Irene's ear. "It's beautiful, just like you."

"You're a flirt," muses Irene. "It's cute."

"I'm glad you like me," Seulgi smiles, "Hyun. Do you like me enough to run away?"

Irene feels the tips of her ears heat up, and she takes a minute to consider the situation. "Seulgi, I have a team. I have Wendy and Yeri to take care of, a reputation to uphold. I have schoolwork and a life to plan. I need to make sure my career is set for life."

"You'll never need a career with me," Seulgi says, looking into Irene's soul. "I'll take care of you. Anything you need, anything you want, I will give it to you."

"I... I don't know, Seulgi." Irene can't deny that she feels something towards the diamond thief. Irene's heart seems to leap in her chest at the smallest sight of the taller girl, and she knows that while her mind says one thing, her heart says another.

"Take a risk, Hyun. Take a chance. We can do anything you want."

"But..."

"No buts, sweetheart. You either come with me, or you don't. I won't ask you again. I want to spend time with you, okay? I want to see you, not fight you. I want to cuddle you, not have my arms jerked behind my body to be handcuffed. I prefer to be the one handcuffing, actually," adds Seulgi as an afterthought.

"Yah!" Irene's face feels hot. "Don't make me feel like this."

" _You_  make  _me_  feel like this, Hyunnie. I can't stop thinking about you." Seulgi's face is pained. Irene wants so badly to see the bear-like girl smile.

Irene takes a step forward. She can feel herself making a mistake even before the next words leave her mouth, but she's tired of doing things for others. It's time she's done something for herself, for her sake. "Me neither, Seul. Anywhere you go, I'll come with you."

Seulgi kisses Irene's knuckles. "I won't disappoint you."

Irene doesn't answer and instead hugs Seulgi. She isn't sure that she can promise the same.

 

Suddenly, just as Wendy thinks the spikes are about to pierce her face, the ceiling lifts. The room once again looks as it did before: a nice, clean vault. 

"What the-?" Yeri's head whirls from side to side. "Who? Where?"

"Irene," Wendy realizes. "Where's Irene?"

The two rush out of the vault only to see a message spray-painted in red across the wall.

Yeri's face morphs from an expression of shock to worry. "Wendy-!"

"I know, Yerim," Wendy says half-heartedly. "We're too late."

"Taeyeon-nim?" Yeri's voice is small as she speaks into the phone. "She has Irene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself from adding some Wenji. I might revisit that ship later in this fic. My tumblr is @sagwalli. Follow it for updates!


	5. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is gone. To where? No one knows, except for Seulgi, since Seulgi took her. Yeri, Wendy, and everyone else feverishly search for Irene, anxiously awaiting her return. They all hate the uncertainty and hate that they don't know where Irene is, but at this point, does Irene even want to be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in some more Joyri for you loyal shippers!

"How could you let this happen?" Taeyeon is incredibly irritated and half-yelling at the two terrified girls sitting before her. "How could  _she_  let this happen to her? She's our best student!" She slams a hand onto her desk.

"Taeyeon," BoA says quietly, placing a hand comfortingly on the anguished woman's arm. "It'll be okay."

"Okay?" Taeyeon's tone rises high enough to break through the roof. "Does this _look_  okay to you, BoA-nim?"

Taeyeon's hand waves frantically at the rest of Irene's squad. Wendy and Yeri are plastered to their chairs, unmoving, waiting for Taeyeon's wrath to wrap around their throats.

"I said, Taeyeon," BoA's quiet voice turns into a warning, "that it will be okay. Irene's kidnapping is not their fault. Wendy and Yeri successfully helped four employees escape. The diamonds are all in the vault. Don't blame them for something out of their control. You're their senior. Act like it."

Taeyeon scowls and crosses her arms before taking a seat, muttering to herself, "Seulgi  _stole Irene._ "

"What was that?" BoA whips her head to glare at her subordinate.

"Nothing," Taeyeon says quickly, settling down.

BoA gives her a doubtful look and turns her attention back to Wendy and Yeri.

"BoA-nim?" Yeri asks hesitantly.

"Yeri, it's okay," BoA says, glaring again at Taeyeon. "This is neither your fault nor is it Wendy's. You two did your best."

"Ah... okay." Yeri looks unsure. Wendy looks sideways at the younger girl, one eyebrow raised. Yeri avoids eye contact.

"We will send out everyone we can," BoA promises, pacing the office space. "We  _will_  get Irene back, as soon as possible. I want all the best agents searching for her. Bring Irene back home."

Taeyeon nods, mouth still contorting in a frown. She starts typing furiously on her laptop and presses her earpiece, taking a call.

"You're dismissed." BoA waves Wendy and Yeri off.

As soon as the two exit the room, Wendy grabs Yeri by the arm.

"What do you know?" Wendy asks.

"W-what do you mean?" Yeri gives Wendy a reproachful look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, Yerim. What was that back in the office? You were being weird, and I know it."

"I'm fine, Wendy unnie. You're overanalyzing me." Yeri crosses her fingers behind her back.

Wendy looks deep into Yeri's eyes before deciding to drop the topic. "Fine, Yeri. Let's just find Irene."

 

It's been three days since Irene's disappearance. Yeri is leaving her a message for what feels like the fiftieth time, and Wendy's in the next room over, probably wracking her brain for ideas.

"Irene? You need to come back! What are you up to, unnie? Everyone is looking for you! I know you probably with... with... that girl, but you need to come home. _Now._ Please respond. We are all worried." Yeri turns her phone off and brings her fingers back to the keyboard. 

_Hey Joy,  
Seriously? I didn't know that. You're so interesting. You know so much! I hope Irene gives me my stripes soon. She's still missing. You won't tell me anything, but I know you know. Don't try to deny it. Have you tried any new video games lately? You should play them with me. Maybe we will see each other again. I haven't seen you in so long, and I miss you._

_Love,  
Yeri_

Yeri hits send and closes her laptop. Her face feels warm from typing those last couple of sentences. She knows Joy will send her a response soon, and she anxiously waits for a reply. She has been emailing Joy nonstop since exchanging emails and numbers with the girl at Broken Glass. Emailing is slightly old-fashioned, but Yeri likes how it feels... romantic. There's some delicate sort of fuzziness that fills her chest up to the brim when receiving an email from Joy. Yeri can see the effort that Joy has poured into her sentences. Joy doesn't send just a lackluster few words. Yeri wants to frame every email on her wall to read before bed. Yeri props her chin up on her elbow, daydreaming about the criminal girl she's fallen for. Yeri's phone suddenly pings with a new email notification, and she quickly flips open the laptop.

 _Dearest Yeri_ ,

_You think I'm interesting, but really, you're the interesting one. I'm not as smart as you. You'll definitely get your stripes soon, okay? Be patient. I know you will get your stripes. Maybe I do know a thing or two about your team leader, but I'm not at the liberty to say. If I don't give you any details, you might keep talking to me in the hopes that I do. I don't ever want you to stop talking to me. I have tried some new video games, actually. I just tried out this new zombie shooter. We'll play it next time. Do you really miss me? I miss you too. You're really pretty, you know that? I want to hear your voice again. Your voice reminds me of an angel. Not necessarily because you're pretty and angelic (which you are), but because you make me feel safe and secure. Doesn't that sound funny? When I hear your voice, it's like I'm wrapped in a blanket of protection and reassurance. It's the only reassurance I need. I just like to know you're with me._

_Waiting to see you again,  
Joy_

_P.S Here is one of Shakespeare's sonnets. The sonnet reminds me of you. I'm not actually very artistic and poetic, but you make me want to be. It's the only way to do your beautiful soul justice. When I look at you, I see the sun, so I hope you can understand how I feel through Shakespeare's words._

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
(Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven’s gate;  
For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.

Yeri feels her chest swell with affection. She's overwhelmed and can't find an outlet except to bury her face in her pillow and hug it, imagining if the tall, charming girl that's got Yeri's heart in knots was here beside her. The thought is comforting, and Yeri feels one knot come undone. She sighs into the fabric of the cushion wrapped in her arms, and lays on the bed, waiting to respond out of the fear that she'll say something rash and say something they'll both regret, _do_ something they'll both regret. Or maybe, just maybe, they'll do something that'll change both their lives for the better. Maybe, the words that want to tumble out of Yeri's mouth are the words Joy wishes would pour into her ears, warming her heart. But, Yeri isn't Irene, and Joy isn't Seulgi, so emails will have to do. For now. Yeri could get used to being courted, anyway. She kind of liked the dramatic attention and exaggerated flair for romance. Yeri hugs her pillow close. 

_Irene, unnie... Where are you now?_ _Come back soon._

_It's empty here without you._

 

Irene leans back into Seulgi's body, feeling her warmth, a stark contrast against the cool metal body of the car that the two rest against. They've just finished eating dinner at that new fancy French place Seulgi wanted to try, and are here to watch the sunset. Irene's heart leaps when she thinks of the movie they watched (which should have had worse than a PG-13 rating, in Irene's opinion), of Seulgi's hand covering hers, giving her a comforting squeeze. Irene feels content in Seulgi's arms. She feels safe and free and like it's just them two against the world. Irene thinks of the telephone booth she accidentally, yes, _accidentally,_ blew up by that one empty parking lot the other day. She will never forget Seulgi's dumbfounded expression as she watched Irene's hand slam down on a large button, releasing two rockets into the sky. Seulgi just laughed afterward. Irene was horrified, but not for long. Seulgi's laugh beckoned to her, drawing her in with its melodic sound, and soon, the infectious laughter had taken over. Irene swears they actually laughed for ten minutes straight.

Seulgi's hands caress Irene's forearms, tracing I-love-yous into soft skin, and Irene presses her body closer to Seulgi. Irene's head tilts back onto Seulgi's shoulder, and when Irene glances up, she sees Seulgi looking down at her, grinning like an idiot. Seulgi hugs Irene a little tighter and bends over to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

"You're blushing," Seulgi says, smile widening. She looks like a lovesick puppy, but she doesn't care. All that she cares about is the girl in her arms. Seulgi is sure she had some plans for world domination somewhere, but those could wait.

"You have that effect on me," Irene replies shyly, returning the smile. She turns her face away to hide the blush, but Seulgi realigns their faces with a finger to the chin before planting a kiss.

"I tend to have that effect on most," Seulgi cheekily says, earning a playful slap from her girlfriend. "But you're the only one that matters."

Irene blushes furiously before changing the subject. Seulgi can see the red stand out despite the reddening sky above.

"The sunset looks so pretty," Irene says softly. She takes out her phone and snaps a few pictures.

"Like you," Seulgi honestly replies. The words kind of just slip out of her mouth before she realizes what she's saying. 

"Do you ever stop being cheesy?"

"You know you like it."

"That's because I like  _you_."

"And I hope that never changes." Seulgi earns another loving glance from Irene, and the criminal can't help but notice how warm she feels inside.

Seulgi's entranced by the feeling of Irene's body against hers. When Irene leans back further, Seulgi doesn't hesitate to lift her up and place her on the hood of the car. Irene inhales sharply as her legs touch the metal of the car. The car is significantly colder than Seulgi's body, but Irene doesn't have to much time to process the chill spreading up her legs before Seulgi's lips crash against her own, and everything is warm again. Irene's hands immediately grab Seulgi's face, and Seulgi gravitates towards Irene's waist. Slender arms wrap around Irene, pulling her so that her body is flush against Seulgi's. Irene's tongue asks for permission, and Seulgi relents, deepening the kiss. It feels so good, and Irene can't stop. She just wants to keep kissing Seulgi, keep kissing the beautiful girl pressed up against her. Seulgi's like a drug. Irene can't get enough, and she never will get enough. There's always more. Irene feels Seulgi nip lightly at her bottom lip, and Irene is suddenly very aware of their situation. Irene's face warms at the fact that a hot girl is right in between her legs, up against her-

"Ah..." Irene is moritified as she hears the moan escape her mouth. 

Seulgi stops whatever she was doing, ears perking up, to stare at Irene. Her mouth is slightly agape, an expression of surprise plastered to her face. _Did Irene just.. Did I just hear... Did I do that?_

Irene feels her face heat up once again. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Seulgi cocks her head curiously, eyes glinting with something Irene doesn't recognize.

"Um, I..."

"If you're really sorry, then apologize to me by just doing it again," Seulgi's breath tickles Irene's ear, "because I really liked it."

Irene starts to reply but is cut off by Seulgi nibbling lightly on her ear, and she can't even comprehend the next sound that comes out of her mouth, but Seulgi seems into it. The taller girl dips lower and begins to work on Irene's neck while Irene grips the back of her head. Irene's head is thrown back, and she's too busy. Too distracted.

She doesn't notice her phone vibrating in her pocket, Yeri attempting to reach her, to warn her. Irene doesn't notice the  _ping!_  that goes off when Yeri leaves another voicemail. And Irene certainly doesn't notice the ten new frantic texts that Wendy sends, worried about Irene's wellbeing. The only thing Irene concentrates on is Kang Seulgi.  _Her_  Kang Seulgi.

Seul.

 

Little does the couple know, a certain someone spots them.

"Oh?" Krystal says to herself, making a mental note. "How...  _interesting._ "

She walks on, thinking to herself. Seulgi would regret not dating her.

Krystal was sure of it.

 

As the days drag on, Yeri gets increasingly frustrated as Wendy gets more and more worried.

"It's been a week, Yeri!" Wendy lashes out at the maknae. "A whole, goddamn week!"

"I know, Wendy!" Yeri shouts back. "All we can do is wait!"

"Wait? You want to wait?" Wendy's voice rises. "We should be  _out_ there, Yerim, looking for her. Not sitting here in the house, cooped up like dogs in a kennel."

"BoA specifically does not want us to engage the enemy right now."

"We can't engage the enemy when we _don't know where she fucking is_ , now can we?"

Yeri feels her own anger bubble within her chest. "Why are you getting mad at _me_? It's not my fault, Wendy." Yeri's tired of the blame she feels with every word that Wendy says. "Stop acting like it is."

Wendy doesn't reply for a moment. Yeri can see the internal struggle play out on her face with every nose scrunch and eyebrow twitch.

Wendy's face falls, and her body finally relaxes. "Yeri, I-"

"Forget it,  _unnie_ ," Yeri spits. She's just so, so tired. "I'll talk to you later."

When Yeri gets to her room, she flips her laptop open once again.

_Joy,_

_I hope you're right when you say that they're okay, because we're not. Wendy is off the walls worried about Irene. I won't lie, I am too. We miss her, Joy. A lot. It's been a week, and our leader won't respond. All we can do is wait around like sitting ducks. We don't even have a squad for missions. I go to school with Wendy, come back home with Wendy, and nothing feels the same. Seungwan feels this so much more than I do. Can you imagine the feeling, Joy? Not knowing whether your best friend is even alive? If you'll ever see her again? When Irene first disappeared... Well, Wendy's heart might as well had been shattered into a million pieces. She's devastated, and I can't do anything to help her. All I can do is watch her go through every day, every night, full of this anger and self-blame that she can release onto no one but me and herself. She tries, she really does. She doesn't lash out often, but I'm tired of it. I just want things to be okay. I want my unnie back, and Wendy does too. We miss her. I miss you, too. It's getting hard._

_BoA updates us when she can, but searches are getting nowhere. Taeyeon seems particularly distressed. There was this one raid, I think, that yielded something. I'm not sure. Park Bo Gum keeps throwing himself into work, searching for Irene relentlessly. I'm afraid you'll get caught. It's only a matter of time before someone finds something. Someone might even find out about us, not that there is necessarily even an "us." I don't know. I'm worried, though. I don't want you to get into trouble. I don't even want Seulgi and Irene to get into trouble. It was weird at first, but I kind of understand where they're coming from. I still can't believe Irene unnie abandoned us, but at the same time, I can't remember the last time she did anything that wasn't like an umma. She's such a mom._

_Please stay safe._

_Yours,_   
_Yeri_   
  



	6. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied sex.

One glorious week has passed by.

Irene stretches out on Seulgi's bed, her eyes following the taller girl's stunning figure as she pours a glass of mysterious liquid. Some sort of fancy drink, Irene assumes. Seulgi turns back to Irene and casually props her elbow on the table, sipping slowly as she looks at Irene.

"You know, Hyun," Seulgi starts to ask, "why do you let some test determine your future?"

Irene sits up and says defensively, "It doesn't determine my future."

"Doesn't?" Seulgi looks doubtful. "You're where the test told you to be. You're becoming a spy. Sounds a lot like determining your future."

Irene lets out a frustrated sigh. "I make my own future, okay? Some test isn't telling me who to be. I  _chose_  this, Seulgi. I'm here because I want to be."

"Well, you certainly  _are_  here because you want to be," Seulgi says, trying to lighten the mood by gesturing to the bedroom. She hadn't meant to offend her Joohyun.

Irene huffs and looks away, clutching a pillow tight. Her cheeks puff out in a pout. Seulgi sighs and sets her glass down with a quiet  _clink!_

"Hey," Seulgi says softly, her pointer finger pulling Irene by the chin. Soon they're face-to-face. "Baby, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... I want you to follow your dreams, and, I guess, you don't seem so sure about this whole spy thing. Isn't there something you'd rather be doing? Something else? If I'm wrong, I'll drop it, and never bother you again."

Irene looks up, the genuine care and worry clearly etched out on the lines of Seulgi's face. 

"You're right," Irene confesses. "I... I've always had this dream..."

"What?" prompts Seulgi. She nudges her girlfriend's shoulder, coaxing an answer.

"I once wanted to model." Irene suddenly shies away and intertwines her fingers, the pad of her thumb tapping nervously on her palm.

"Do you still?" Seulgi reaches out to stroke Irene's face before tracing her jawline. "You're definitely beautiful enough," Seulgi says, making Irene blush, "and who wouldn't be drawn to you? Your pure charisma certainly had me."

"It's just not so, I guess,  _reasonable_ , you know? I don't think it's necessarily right for me."

"A dream is a dream." Seulgi's hands cup Irene's face. "If it's what you truly want, then what's there to stop you besides yourself?"

Irene smiles. "Would you follow me?"

"Anywhere, Hyun. I'd follow you anywhere."

Irene's heart melts at the love that laces every word that leaves Seulgi's mouth. Irene leans in to press a chaste kiss against a pair of eager lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against Seulgi's.

"And I'd follow you."

 

Wendy is half-asleep when she hears the home phone go off. Groggily, she trudges downstairs to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Wendy asks slowly. She's still processing.

"Yes, is this D.E.B.S?" A mysterious voice rings in Wendy's ears. She doesn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" Wendy furrows her brow.

"I know where your little friend is," continues the voice. 

"Keep going," Wendy says, all business. 

After the brief conversation, Krystal hangs up on her end, and Wendy slams the receiver down and bursts into Yeri's room.

"Hey! Wake up! I just got a tip about Irene's location."

Yeri waits until the door closes to shoot her eyes open and panic internally.

"No, no, no, no," Yeri mutters to herself. "Irene, pick up!"

" _You've reached the voice messaging system of-"_

"Ugh!" Yeri throws her phone on the bed in frustration and gets dressed. Wendy calls Park Bo Gum to let him know the news so he can stop searching incessantly.

"So get your ass over here," Yeri hears Wendy say to Bo Gum on before hanging up.

Yeri kicks at nothing and groans. She contacts Joy. There's nothing left for Yeri to do. There's no more stalling, no more anything. Irene's made her own bed, and now she'll lie in it.

 

Irene gazes into the eyes of her lover. Those beautiful, soul-searching eyes. Irene could stare into them forever, lost in a sea of chocolate, deep in thought. Seulgi gazes back at Irene equally mesmerized. They lay together, shrouded in silence, doing nothing but looking. They stare at each other, and there is no sound except the pounding of their beating hearts.

Seulgi makes the first move, closing the gap to kiss Irene, who instantly reciprocates.

"Ow!" Seulgi suddenly cries, flinching back and propping herself on an elbow. She looks scandalized. "Did you just snap my bra?"

"Uh, no," Irene says quickly.

"Uh, yeah you did," Seulgi says, hovering over her.

Irene doesn't register what Seulgi's trying to do until she feels a light sting against her back and yells, "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," Seulgi smirks and says.

Irene rolls her eyes and attempts to flip Seulgi on her back. Seulgi struggles against Irene's hold, eventually breaking free. She pushes Irene and wraps her fingers around Irene's wrists, wrestling her down. Seulgi is straddling Irene's hips, but neither have time to take in the compromising position. Irene's arms flail as Seulgi tries to tame them. Irene and Seulgi laugh with each other as Seulgi continues trying to pin Irene's wrists, and Irene still tries to grab Seulgi. Finally, Seulgi heaves one last time to slam Irene's wrists down on either side of her head.

They breathe heavily, and Seulgi gets quiet. Irene is about to ask what's wrong when Seulgi suddenly says:

"Do you love me?"

Puppy dog eyes look down at Irene, whose heart melts. She thinks about the time she's spent with Seulgi the diamond thief. A million thoughts and memories race through her head. Her chest swells with the love she feels and the love she's been given. Has anyone loved her more than Seulgi? Irene didn't think so. And there was no one else she'd ever loved more.

"Yes," whispers Irene. "Yes."

Seulgi breaks into a smile and looks at the pinned girl as if she's the only girl in the world. Irene suddenly feels shy, yet brave. She's aware of Seulgi's hands still gripping her wrists, and how Seulgi's body is straddling hers. 

Irene tries to sit up as much as possible and says, "I feel more like me when I'm with you than when..." Seulgi's eyes soften, and Irene feels herself into a puddle. "I'm with me."

Seulgi doesn't say anything. Irene is almost afraid that she's said too much, and that Seulgi is going to leave her, or hate her, or-

Kang Seulgi keeps Irene pinned as she brings her head down to reach Irene. Irene's lips are soft. Seulgi likes it. Seulgi bites lightly on Irene's lower lip, a shudder running through her body when she hears Irene's moan. Irene's hands hold Seulgi's face, and Seulgi wraps her arms around Irene's waist, sliding back to pull Irene into her lap.

Irene couldn't feel happier.

 

Wendy waves over Yeri and Bo Gum. She uses her rifle's flashlight to quickly scan their surroundings as Bo Gum lasers through the padlock on the door. Yeri stands, tense, with her rifle, gripped tightly between her fingers.

"We're in," says Bo Gum before pulling out his handgun. Yeri winces at the sound of reloaded bullets.

The three inch their way into the dark building, flashlights scanning everything in sight. Wendy feels nervous, Bo Gum feels determined, and Yeri feels guilty. So, so guilty.

 

Joy pumps her fists victoriously and crows, "Bingo! I, am the queen, of bingo!" That's all she gets to brag before a large siren goes off next to her. "Breach."

Joy and the table get up, scrabbling for their things. They run off to catch the intruders, leaving the bingo game in the dust.

 

"Bingo, bingo, bingo..."

The group of three hears a strange whisper as they enter a room filled with gargantuan shipping containers and boxes. Wendy treads carefully, rifle at the ready.

"Bingo!" Someone yells before jumping down at Wendy.

"Oof!" The wind is knocked out of Wendy, and her rifle is knocked from her hands. It skids across the floor, but Wendy has no time to go for it. She squares up with Joy, sizing her opponent up. Joy swings a fist towards Wendy's face. Wendy ducks and sweeps a foot out, hoping to throw Joy off balance. Joy jumps and kicks her own foot out as Wendy recovers from launching the sweep, catching Wendy in the abdomen. Wendy flies back, landing in a few cardboard boxes, before looking up to find a different henchman awaiting her. Wendy doesn't even think clearly as her body moves on its own, throwing a series of rapid strikes at the man's midsection.

Yeri turns on her heels after knocking out one henchman only to be met by Joy.

"What happened?" Joy's arms wave furiously.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stall any longer," Yeri hisses back. "They found out through someone else."

"Well, it wasn't me." Joy's hands rest on her hips. She leans her weight onto her back foot and looks Yeri up and down. Yeri's face warms. "Anyway, you look nice."

Yeri smiles sheepishly. "Thanks! You too."

"Yeri, what are you doing?" Wendy shouts. She's just sent a man sailing through the air. Yeri winces as his head collides with a wooden container.

"Uh, nothing!" Yeri mildly panics and mouths, "Sorry!" to Joy before punching her. Yeri's heart sinks as the taller girl falls to the ground, head turned to the side. She jumps over the girl's body to join Bo Gum and Wendy to continue the search for Irene. Wendy snaps her rifle up as she inches around the corner, her back pressed up against the wall. Bo Gum's heart races as he follows suit. Yeri trails behind, but the other two chalk it up to her usually hesitant personality. Yeri never was one to brashly charge into anything anyway. There was no reason for her to be acting differently now.

They're so close that Bo Gum can feel it. He feels it in his bones. He feels it in his core.

His love.  _Irene_.

Bo Gum sees a large, white door down the hallway and signals to Wendy, who nods and starts forward. They slowly make their way to the door, stopping outside to listen for any sounds.

There is something, but none of the three can really place a finger on it.

Wendy and Bo Gum lock eyes before nodding simultaneously and heading through the door, weapons pointed. 

"Ah!"

Bo Gum hears the voice of his beloved and surges forward to aim his gun at the assailant.

"Let her g-" Bo Gum stops mid-sentence and lets his mouth hang open. 

"It's, it's not what it looks like," Irene says quickly, pulling the bedsheets around her naked body.

"...Then what is it?" Bo Gum sounds broken. Wendy has already taken her leave. The second she realized Irene was in no danger, she stared, sighed, and quietly left.

"I... I-"

Bo Gum lowers the gun and opens then closes his mouth. No sound comes out. It's like his voice has disappeared. All he can do is shake his head in disbelief and follow Wendy's suit. Soon, it's only Yeri left.

"Yeri, I-" Irene starts.

Something bubbles in Yeri's chest. Anger? Guilt? What? "You should really check your messages" is the only thing she can get out before exiting the room.

"Hey, hey," Seulgi soothes, rubbing Irene's arm. Her voice is like a velvety blanket. Irene shivers involuntarily at the husky tone. "Everything will be alright, okay?"

Irene exhales deeply and looks at her feet. "No, they won't."

Seulgi doesn't need to ask Irene to sense the sadness and disappointment the team leader feels. Seulgi is about to say something when she hears Irene sniffle. 

"Don't cry," Seulgi says softly. She doesn't expect Irene to answer and instead, cups Irene's face, bringing it close, so she can kiss the tears away. The tears continue to fall, and Seulgi continues to murmur sweet nothings to Irene, whose mind is blank. 

It starts to rain outside, but all Seulgi can hear is the sound of Irene's guilt. As Seulgi kisses another tear away, she swears she can hear Irene's heart call out: a cry for help and a cry for the past, when things were simpler. But nothing is ever that simple. Irene cries out again.

It tears Seulgi in two.

 

_How could things come to this?_

_How could I fall for you?_

_When my mind said no,_

_My heart said yes,_

_Now I pay the price, long overdue._


	7. Trying to Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught, Irene returns to the D.E.B.S. Maybe her and Seulgi just aren't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex scene.

Irene trudges down the street towards the house in her uniform. She has to face the wrath of BoA sooner or later. And Taeyeon. Ugh, Taeyeon. Irene knows Taeyeon will nearly murder her on site. Irene can't even imagine how angry Wendy and Yeri must feel, all because she wanted to have her little fling. Well, not fling. Irene knows it was more than that, but it can't ever be that way again. 

Irene arrives at the doorstep and falters when her hand touches the doorknob. She sighs. How could things come to this?

_How could I fall for you?_

As she dejectedly pushes open the door, she is met with the not-so-happy or shining faces of BoA, Taeyeon, Wendy, and Yeri. She spots Bo Gum fuming in the corner. 

"Are you kidding me?" BoA does not look amused. "We conduct a nationwide manhunt for you, and you're boning the suspect?"

Irene suddenly feels the weight of all the eyes watching her.

"Is this a joke?" continues BoA. "Let's divert federal resources and manhours, so I can have my collegiate lesbian fling in _style_."

"I was... doing research." Irene knows how dumb she sounds the second the words leave her tongue.

"I'll bet," BoA snorts. She turns away and rests her arms on a shelf. "Treason, consorting with the enemy... I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire intelligence community!" She faces Irene. "I'm going to send you  _so far away_  that luxuries such as tteokbokki and ramyun will be a distant dream to you, and-"

"BoA-nim," Wendy interrupts. Her arms are crossed, and Irene can't read her blank expression.

BoA stops talking to eye Wendy. "Is someone talking to me? Because that would be extremely ill-advised right now."

"BoA-nim," says Wendy again. "This infraction is a considerable embarrassment to you and the academy, right?"

"Have I not been speaking in Korean?" BoA flails her arms, pitch rising considerably. Yeri purses her lips and glances to the side.

"Well, there is a way to fix all of this." Wendy walks up to Irene, staring her down. "Make Irene D.E.B of the Year at Endgame."

There's an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Even Taeyeon has taken a break from angrily pacing the perimeter of the room to take part in the unanimous reaction.

"Think about it," continues Wendy. She knows Endgame, the year-end event signifying the close of the school year, is _the_  school event. Everyone will be there. No one will suspect anything from Little Miss Perfect. "Nobody knows what happened except for the people in this room. We will report that we rescued Irene from the clutches of Kang Seulgi. We'll say we rescued Irene just in the nick of time, and Irene will act traumatized. She'll go to Endgame with Bo Gum, and her speech will talk about how she was held against her will. What really happened will never leave this room. You, BoA-nim, will get another feather in your cap, while we won't lose a _valued_ member of our team."

Irene knows those words are directed at her, and it hurts. it really hurts. But it's all her fault. She screwed up, big time.

BoA taps her chin, considering Wendy's idea. "She's obviously in love with our nemesis. How can I be sure she won't run off again?"

"Well, let's ask her." Wendy gets very close to Irene. "The Irene I know wouldn't sell out her friends, her country, all to run off with... some supervillain. Maybe you were brainwashed, or something, because the Irene  _I_  know would never, ever, betray us like that."

Irene looks into stone-cold eyes. It sends a shiver down her spine. All the warmth she remembers from Wendy is lost.

"You didn't know what you were doing, right?" Wendy asks flatly.

Irene blinks and looks at the ground. Her head feels woozy. "R-right."

"And there's no way you're in love with her,  _right_?"

"No," Irene says, clenching a fist.  _Seulgi, I'm sorry_. "No way."

"Good. And you'll keep our secret?" Wendy asks Bo Gum.

Bo Gum shifts restlessly. "Are you kidding? There's no way I'm telling."

"Hmm," hums BoA. "This is a good idea, Miss Son. I will remember this. Have Miss Bae vetted for any information she has on Kang Seulgi, and report back to me. She is to be placed on around the clock lockdown, only out for missions, and class," Boa orders Taeyeon.

Wendy grins at BoA's approval. Yeri fiddles her shirt sleeve, not meeting Irene's eyes. Irene presses her toes into the soles of her shoes. She needs to get out. 

"Be grateful you have friends who care for you," BoA says, sliding her bag onto her shoulder, "though I doubt they could say the same."

Irene presses her lips together in a thin line. Soon, only she, Wendy, and Yeri remain.

"Wendy, I-"

"No," Wendy cuts her off. "Don't misunderstand me. I do  _not_  forgive you. And you!" She turns to Yeri. "You knew all this time, and didn't say anything? I thought I could trust you. You can forget about earning your stripes."

Yeri's mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out. Stripes mean graduation, and no stripes mean...

Wendy storms off. Irene feels tears threaten to cascade down her face. Yeri miserably exits the room, leaving Irene alone. Irene sits down on an armchair and twiddles her thumbs. She thinks of Seulgi. She thinks of what she told her team, told BoA, told Taeyeon, and told Bo Gum. She told them she's not in love with Kang Seulgi.

Suddenly it doesn't feel so okay to lie.

 

Irene hangs from the ceiling on another stakeout. Her team members are a sizeable distance away. They don't want anything to do with her. As she sits there, Bo Gum swings down.

"So," he begins. "You and me going to Endgame?"

"I guess."

Bo Gum smiles and slides a white bracelet onto Irene's wrist. "My dad got this on a drug bust in Malaysia."

Irene smiles back and rubs the bracelet in between two fingers.

"I've been thinking," says Bo Gum. "That whole lezzie thing? That's kind of hot. See you tonight, babe."

He leaves with a wink. Irene's cheeks burn with shame.

"You did the right thing," Wendy says softly. She and Yeri watched the whole interaction.

Irene nods numbly, a small smile, obviously fake, plastered on her face.

 

 _Irene moans as Seulgi bites her lower lip, releasing it with a_ pop! _Seulgi's arms wrap around Irene's waist as Irene cups Seulgi's face. Seulgi pulls Irene into her lap, showering her with kisses._

_"I love you," murmurs Seulgi, kissing Irene's shoulder. "I love you."_

_Irene replies with a breathy moan as Seulgi's hand slips under her shirt. Seulgi sucks on the flesh between Irene's neck and shoulder. Irene grabs handfuls of Seulgi's hair, holding the girl to her body._

_Irene has never felt this way before. Is this what love feels like? It's ecstasy, all of it. She wants more. She can't get enough. She's on a high and feels like she can never come down. Nothing can stop her, stop this. Everything Seulgi does, everything, makes her heart thump. She's ready to throw everything away. She'd do anything for this girl and her beautiful face, her charming smile. Seulgi's very essence makes up Irene. Seulgi is her heart. Seulgi is her home._

_A thousand nerve endings pinch in pleasure, making Irene scream. Seulgi chuckles._

_"Is my tongue that good?"_   _asks Seulgi, huskily. She already knows the answer._

_Irene bites her lip and pushes Seulgi's head back down without responding. Irene feels like her body is on fire, but in a good way. It's a good fire. Her body feels so tense, yet relaxed, and she wants to get as close to Seulgi as possible. Irene is drunk on love._

_Irene sits up and pulls Seulgi up by the chin for a sloppy kiss. She can taste herself on Seulgi's lips. It's kind of hot. Seulgi's half-lidded eyes gaze back at her._

_"Hyunnie, someone's a little heated," smirks Seulgi. She squeezes Irene's chest and feels the smaller girl melt in her arms._

_Seulgi presses Irene back down into the mattress, attacking her stomach with kisses. She feels Irene buck against her but keeps Irene pinned by the wrists. This time, Seulgi inserts two fingers, keeping her eyes on the D.E.B splayed before her. She wants to watch._

_"Seulgi..." The way Irene says her name drives her wild and Seulgi thrusts hard when she hears it._

_"Ah!"_

 

Irene sits on her bed, relishing in the memory. Her knees are pulled to her chest. She can still remember the feeling of Seulgi's lips on her skin, emotions unsaid and instead, felt, in everything the girl did. Every kiss, every touch, every look... Her face warms. Sex with Seulgi had been her first time. She doesn't regret it. But she regrets what she has to do next.

Seulgi climbs through Irene's window, flashing a bright smile. "Hey, Hyun."

"You can't be here."

"Oh, I get it," says Seulgi, taking a step closer. Irene takes a step back. "You can't see me, I see you anyway. It's this kind of game we play, you know."

"I mean it," Irene says, her voice breaking. Her hand hovers over the panic button on the wall. "You can't be here."

Seulgi laughs a beautiful laugh and raises an eyebrow at Irene. "You wouldn't."

Irene breathes hard and slams her hand on the button. "Seul-"

"You don't get to call me that." Seulgi's playful expression sours, and she stares at Irene, the blood leaving her face. Irene has no time to say anything else because as soon as the alarm goes off, Wendy's charging through the door, guns a-blazing.

Seulgi launches herself through the window after shooting Irene a baleful look. Wendy sprints to the window, handguns at the ready. 

"She's gone." Wendy lowers her guns. Yeri stands by the doorframe, a pistol in hand just recently pulled from the hold of her teddy bear, a present from Joy.

Irene rubs her temples, sighing. Her heart aches and feels shattered as an arrow flies through the window, hammering into the wall next to Yeri's face. Yeri squeals. A pair of crystal-encrusted handcuffs, a present from Irene (diamonds are too expensive), hangs from the arrow shaft. Yeri's eyes follow the body of the arrow and end on Irene, whose eyes betray everything.

Yeri tugs on Wendy's wrist and the two silently leave Irene to be alone.

Irene is grateful. She lays back down on her bed and closes her eyes. She needs to get ready soon, but she's tired, and she's numb. She just wants it to stop.

 

Seulgi wildly stabs at the array of buttons before her. "She thinks I'm bad news? Well, then I'll give her bad news," she grumbles.

"What are you doing?" Joy asks, walking towards Seulgi. Seulgi concentrates hard on the screen before her.

"Canada's toast," answers Seulgi, about to submit the command.

"No, no," says Joy, stopping Seulgi and protecting the entire country of Canada from an untimely demise.

Seulgi huffs and stomps off. Joy sighs and follows her to the couch. Seulgi crosses her arms and sinks into the cushion, pouting. Joy reaches out to place a hand on Seulgi's arm.

"Hey, Seulgi-ah?" Joy asks gently.

Seulgi doesn't answer.

"Seulgi?" Joy shakes Seulgi's arm to no avail. "Do you love her?"

At the word "love," Seulgi shifts, a wounded look crossing her face and leaving as soon as it came.

"Do you?"

A pregnant pause fills the air, dissipating once Seulgi finally replies in a small voice, "Yes."

"Would you be willing to give up all of this? Your whole empire? Everything?"

"Anything to get her back." Seulgi shrinks back into herself, and Joy can't remember the last time she saw Kang Seulgi shrivel up like this.

Joy decides to pour some water on her Grow-A-Villain, returning her to her original size: "Then we better get started."

Hopeful, Seulgi sits up and listens carefully to what Joy says.

 

"Authorities have been trying to trace the location of these money transfers..."

"Several paintings, thought to have been stolen by notorious thief Kang Seulgi, have mysteriously been returned..."

"...and not only have all valuables been returned, there was even a few extra thousand..."

Irene sits in class, doodling in her notebook. She can't stop thinking about her Seulgi. She catches Yeri giving her a pitiful look, and she shuts her notebook before trying to focus on class. She just can't.

When she gets her term paper handed back to her with a gigantic, red A+ marked on the front page, there's a pang in her heart.

That night, Irene looks out her window only to see Seulgi's logo flash in the sky then suddenly disappear, replaced by a message.

"Irene, be mine," Irene reads aloud. This is about the tenth message from Seulgi in only a couple days. She throws her curtains closed and flops on her bed. When will Seulgi realize they're better off without each other? The criminal and the spy? Who were they kidding? 

 

"Time for Plan B," decides Joy, patting Seulgi on the back after yet another rejection. "Don't give up."

Seulgi just stares at the picture in her hands of her and Irene. So beautiful. She won't let her go so easily.

"I won't."


	8. True to Me, True to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi crashes Endgame. Bo Gum finds out. Irene gives her speech, declaring her dedication to the D.E.B.S and branding Kang Seulgi the root of all evil. 
> 
> Hearts are broken, hearts split in two.
> 
> Love is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am probably going to write an epilogue, so watch out!
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr @sagwalli or check out this fic on asianfanfics.com @sagwalli

Irene carefully lays her dress out on her bed. It's a black dress that hugs her figure. The thick straps wrap around her shoulders, giving a strapless appearance a passing onlooker. Her gun rests next to the dress, shining in all its glory. Irene presses a finger to the barrel of the gun, wondering what Seulgi's up to. Something good, she hopes.

Suddenly, Taeyeon appears, but Irene remains unfazed.

"Hello, Irene," greets the older of the two. "Getting ready for tonight?"

Irene pulls her jacket closer to her body. "Hi, Taeyeon sunbae." She doesn't meet Taeyeon's eyes.

"What's wrong, Irene?"

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Taeyeon unnie," Irene drops the formal "sunbae" title, opting to use a more casual name. After all, the difference in age is only a few years. "You know that test in the SAT? The one that tests for D.E.B aptitude?"

Taeyeon nods slowly, not understanding where Irene's going with this.

"What exactly does it measure?"

"The ability to lie," Taeyeon finally answers. "A spy needs to be able to lie. Everything else can be taught, but lying is innate. You received a perfect score, Irene. That's an incredible feat, never before accomplished. You're the perfect spy. A perfect liar." Taeyeon smiles as she says so. In her mind, it's no bad thing for Irene to be a perfect liar.

In Irene's head swirls an entirely different message.

"See you tonight, Irene." Taeyeon bids Irene farewell before exiting. Irene doesn't know what to believe anymore.

_Who am I lying to? What am I lying about? Is anything true? What's my truth?_

She's not very sure.

 

Endgame is full of people. The auditorium is cleared of chairs, a wide space cleared for dancing. There's a punch bar, snacks, and music. Lights flash across the room. Girls in beautiful dresses and boys in dashing tuxes are everywhere from the entrance to the stage. A band stands on the stage, blaring music through speakers. The beat vibrates through the chests of every partygoer from the tips of their toes to the crown of their heads. It's very loud and very energetic. High round tables are scattered throughout, vases of white flowers placed on top. The white tablecloths are sure to be stained by the end of the night. Irene wouldn't be surprised if a vase lay smashed on the ground in the next ten minutes. The entire event is theatrical and astounding, but Irene is unable to enjoy it. The entire thing just doesn't seem right.

Wendy is reading Yeri a few lines from the speech she's prepared for Irene.

"How's this sound? 'Those several days behind enemy lines have taught me to stay vigilant-'"

"Seungwan," Yeri cuts in. "What if Seulgi makes her happy?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Wannie unnie. What if Seulgi really does make her happy? If you were really her best friend, you'd let her go." Yeri sounds so matter-of-fact that Wendy can't help but wonder if it's really Yeri talking.

"It's time," says Wendy with a straight face.

 

"This? This is your 'Plan B?'" Seulgi can't believe they're standing on top of the very building where the D.E.B.S are.

"Well, yeah." Joy begins fastening her harness before reaching over to help adjust Seulgi's.

"Holy shit," mutters Seulgi as she takes a crowbar and pries open the window. She lowers herself down. This better work.

 

"Hey, Irene. I wrote you this speech," says Wendy. She hands Irene a sheet of paper with handwriting scrawled all over. "You can change it if you want. I just made sure to put down our version of the story, blah, blah."

Irene just nods.

"Look," Wendy says, taking one of Irene's hands. "I'm sorry we've been fighting. It's just I really want what's best for you."

Irene nods again. "I know."

"Um, okay, then." Wendy doesn't need to be an expert to see the chasm between them. Irene feels so far away. "Good luck out there."

 

Seulgi runs down the hallway and quickly unscrews the grate. She climbs into it and begins crawling through, trying to find her way. 

 _I'm coming, Hyun_.

 

"And now, please welcome D.E.B of the Year, Irene Bae!"

 

"Seulgi's been spotted in the building," The second he's told, Bo Gum spits out whatever he's been drinking.

"Get the men together," Bo Gum says immediately. He rushes out into the hallways, followed by several other guys from Homeland Security. As he walks, he says, "Make sure all exits are secured. No one gets in, or out, without my say-so, got it?" He cocks his gun. "Game over, Kang."

Bo Gum splits his men up and ends up in another hallway. "Any sight of her?" Bo Gum asks into his walkie-talkie.

"Negative," comes the response. Seulgi hasn't shown up on any security footage. "Not yet."

"Look again," Bo Gum commands, walking down the hallway. Suddenly, he hears a noise. It sounds like its coming from the vents.

Seulgi freezes and hears a gun being cocked. She tosses a few diamonds from her pocket: her signature gem. As soon as the diamonds clatter, gunshots fire into the vent, puncturing holes. Seulgi hastens down the vent and turns, gunshots following behind her. 

"Ahh!" Seulgi lands on the ground with a thump, drywall crumbling into her hair. She coughs and hustles past a vending machine. As soon as she turns the corner, Bo Gum bursts through the door and runs after Seulgi.

"You won't get away!" yells Bo Gum. Not this time, Seulgi. Not this time.

 

"Then, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke, I woke in the arms of the enemy. Many long, grueling days..."

 

Seulgi sprints for her life. She reaches a crossroads and decides to go left. She throws herself at the door in front of her and forces herself up the stairs. She charges through another door, only to end up on the balcony overlooking the stage. She sees Irene. Beautiful Irene.

"Where there is corruption, she is there. Where there is crime, she is there. Where there is indecency, she is there. Kang Seulgi is the root. She is the cause."

Seulgi's face falls. She's the problem? She's... corruption?

Unbeknowest to Irene, the love of her life's heart shatters into a million pieces, a few flying off the balcony into the sea of people below.

"It's not until situations like this where you realize what's important. You see what's at stake, and you realize what it truly means to be a D.E.B." Irene finishes her sentence and glances up only to look straight into the eyes of her beloved.

Seulgi hears Bo Gum's footsteps.

"Got you."

Seulgi doesn't protest or move as Bo Gum points a gun at the back of her head. She's spellbound, paralyzed. Irene's words have her glued to the spot, and her mind is racing. When Irene looks at her, she can't help but give a little smile. She's given up. There's nowhere else to go. She never thought today would be the day she would die, though. Irene smiles back, and Seulgi's heart flutters in her chest the same way it did when they first met, running into each other after that awful date with Krystal.

"So, I can't accept this award. I've never done anything brave," Irene's saying. "The bravest thing I've ever done is, well, this."

Seulgi's heart lifts.

"Truth be told, Seulgi is one of the kindest, most generous girls I've ever met, She's beautiful, inside and out, She never fails to make me laugh, and seeing her just makes me smile. How could I not?" Irene laughs. "She's too good for me. She was my sweet, sweet bear, and I screwed up. I'm sorry, Gomdori-ah," calls Irene into the mic, right at Seulgi, before addressing the stunned crowd once again. "I've made a lot of mistakes. Many times. But, this isn't one of them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the devil."

Irene gives Seulgi one last smile before she rushes off the stage.

"Was that in the script?" Taeyeon asks flatly.

"No," says Wendy. "No, it wasn't."

 

Seulgi throws a foot back to kick Bo Gum before snapping his head back with a palm to the face. She yanks the gun from his hand and shoves him before darting down the hallway, leaving a slumped Bo Gum groaning.

_I'm coming, Hyun._

 

"Kang Seulgi is in the building!" The guy screams as he enters the room, causing a panic. "Kang Seulgi is in the building!"

 

Irene becomes another face in the crowd. She blends in and slips through a nearby door. She hurries down the stairs and dashes through the maze of stacked boxes. She keeps running and running until she slams into something.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Seulgi says, grinning. Her gun is pointed at Irene, whose gun is pointed at Seulgi.

Irene sighs a breath of relief and slings her arm around Seulgi's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're AWOL," Wendy says, her guns pointed at Seulgi. Irene and Seulgi break apart.

"Wendy, don't," pleads Irene.

"Freeze," Joy demands, pointing her gun to the back of Wendy's head. Yeri, whose gun is pointed at Seulgi, whips her head to look at the newcomer.

"Joy! Not helping!" hisses Seulgi.

"Right, sorry," apologizes Joy before dropping the gun.

"Can't you see she's breaking up the D.E.B.S?" Wendy asks.

Irene takes a step forward. "Do you remember what I told you the first day I met you?"

Wendy looks at her like she's crazy. "Chicken is overrated."

"No, not that," Irene says, rolling her eyes. "The thing after that."

"That we'd always be friends," quietly says Wendy. She lowers her guns just a little.

"I meant it," Irene says with all her heart.

Wendy cocks a gun and points it at Seulgi with a new sense of conviction. Seulgi's eyes widen and her head jolts up. Her life can't end today, not when she's so close to her love. Yeri and Joy both snap their guns towards Wendy.

 _"W_ _endy!"_  Irene warns exasperatedly through gritted teeth. 

"If you break her heart, I will hunt you down and kill you," Wendy says seriously. She then smiles and lowers the gun.

Seulgi returns the smile. "Deal."

"You guys better get going," says Wendy. "They'll be here soon."

Yeri hugs onto Irene tightly. "I'll miss you so much, unnie."

Wendy comes forward for her hug.

"Rule the school, Wannie," Irene tells her.

"I always do," says Wendy back. She points off into the distance. "There's an exit that way."

Irene gives her a grateful smile and pulls Seulgi by the hand. As they run away together, Wendy feels the urge to call out again.

"Irene!" Seulgi and Irene freeze in their tracks to glance back. "Be careful."

And then it's goodbye.

"Which way did they go?" Bo Gum shouts upon seeing Wendy.

"In that direction," Wendy answers, pointing Bo Gum down some bogus path.

"Follow me!" Bo Gum orders his men. The sounds of their footsteps echo and slowly fade away.

Wendy hands Yeri a small patch.

"Oh, my god," Yeri squeals. "My stripes?"

"Yeah," grins Wendy. "Your stripes."

Yeri throws her arms around the older girl. "Thanks, Wannie."

Joy ducks her head from behind a box and walks towards Yeri. A hand scratching the back of her neck, Joy asks nervously, "So, do you maybe want to-"

"Yes," interrupts Yeri. "Yes."

"But I didn't even finish," protests a surprised Joy.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, I still say yes." Yeri's bright smile fills Joy up to the brim with warmth. Yeri is her sun. Yeri is the star she wants to revolve around forever. Her center, her gravity. Yeri.

"Awesome," Joy replies, a wide smile on her face. She can't wait for their first official date.

 

Irene leans over across the console to rest on Seulgi's shoulder. Seulgi has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Irene's shoulder, pulling her close. At the touch, Irene snuggles up closer against her bear. She feels safe and content driving on the open road by the moonlight. She has all she needs with her even though she's left everything behind. Home is a thing of the past. Irene shakes her head. No, she has her home. Seulgi is her home. Seulgi presses a quick kiss to Irene's forehead, and Irene traces circles on Seulgi's abs. Nothing has ever felt so right.

The ethereal moon that shines above stands out bright and white against the darkness of the night sky. White against black, there's no gray. No uncertainty. The moon is round and full, a beacon of light to guide the two lovers that wander below. It's the only thing clear amongst the hazy clouds that are barely visible. There's no being sure what lays in store for the ex-criminal and ex-spy, but there's a certain thrill in it. The two are stronger together, a force to be reckoned with, true to each other.

There are infinite possibilities for the future, extending as far as the eye can see, past the horizon that separates the earth from the sky. Irene's future is in her hands now. It's in her hands, and Seulgi's. She'd give anything for Seulgi.

Irene presses herself tighter into Seulgi's body. She lost Seulgi once, and she's determined to not lose her again. Never again.

Under the nebulous sky, the asphalt road illuminated by the moon, Irene listens to the sound of Seulgi's breathing. Seulgi's heart beats strong against her chest, a steady drum to keep Irene tethered to reality.

So, what does the future hold?

For once, Irene isn't in a hurry to find out. She's ready to make the journey and have adventures, as long as Seulgi's by her side.

She sighs contentedly. 

_So this is what love feels like._


	9. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Irene wakes up to an open-mouthed kiss planted firmly on the nape of her neck, arms snaked around her waist to keep her in place. She giggles as hot breath tickles her skin, and she reaches one hand behind her head to grab that of the person she loves most.

"That's one way to wake someone up," Irene muses. Instead of a response, she finds herself pinned down by the wrists, wet kisses trailing down her torso. "Isn't it a little early for this?"

"If it's early then that means it's time for breakfast," Seulgi says against Irene's stomach, not stopping. The sudden vibration of Seulgi's voice against sensitive skin makes Irene twitch.

"Oh-kay," Irene says, pushing Seulgi's head back. "Not now, you bear."

Seulgi pouts and sits back onto her butt. She looks like such a kid. "But I'm hungry."

"Then we'll get you a  _proper_  breakfast," tuts Irene, tapping a finger disapprovingly against Seulgi's nose.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed and throws the covers at Seulgi's head in the process. The blankets flop onto Seulgi's head, falling down on her sides, making her look like a ghost. The sight makes Irene laugh out loud as she goes to protect her decency. Seulgi hears the quiet scuffling of Irene wiggling into clothes and doesn't even know why Irene bothers when Seulgi's seen her plenty of times looking a lot more indecent then she does now. Hell, Seulgi just kissed down her naked body and tried to eat her out! Cruel rejection. But Irene is damn hungry and pretty damn sure she doesn't want any boiling oil scalding her skin in the kitchen.

Not today, Satan.

While cutting onions, Irene is greeted by strong hands sliding from her hips to her waist. A tight back hug makes Irene's breath hitch the same way it has for the past few years every time the bear so much as grazes her elbow. One touch is all it takes to make her feel like a shy D.E.B all over again, running into a suave criminal (now ex-criminal) whose smile _still_ makes her legs feel like jelly. The thought makes Irene reminisce more about the first time they ever met. Her breath had certainly hitched then. She just hadn't paid it any mind, too busy focusing on handcuffing the girl in an entirely different sense then how she cuffs her now. Oh, what a time.

"I'm cooking," Irene states, trying to pry the hands of her wife (yes, wife) from her body without chopping said hands off.

"I know you are, babe," Seulgi says. Irene just loves the way the pet name rolls of Seulgi's tongue so smoothly. So naturally. "You're cooking because you love me and always take care of me like the angel you are."

"Your angel," Irene reminds her. She finds herself slowly leaning back into the hug and upon realizing, tears herself away. "Hey! These onions won't cut themselves."

"Then let me," says Seulgi, gently taking the knife from Irene's iron grip. "You already work too hard."

Irene melts as Seulgi carefully picks her up and places her on a stool at the breakfast bar. Seulgi is so strong. Irene props her chin upon her palm and watches as Seulgi drops the onions in the pan, stirring carefully. The sizzling butter pops off the skillet and browns the onions nicely. Usually, Irene's the one to cook, but when Seulgi does it, it's a nice change. No matter how many times Seulgi insists Irene is the better cook, Irene will taste her bear's food and find no fault.

After Seulgi finishes cooking breakfast and serves Irene at the bar, she tentatively watches Irene take a bite.

"Taste good?" Seulgi tentatively asks.

"Like always," says Irene. She stabs her fork through a piece of potato and gets a couple of diced onions on her fork prongs in the process. The scrambled eggs, the eggs mixed with milk before cooking like Irene taught Seulgi, are fluffy on Irene's tongue. Seulgi learns well. Irene remembers the first time Seulgi attempted to create scrambled eggs. The egg abomination had been mixed with  _water_  and had way too much salt in it. Irene had carefully chewed, trying not to hurt Seulgi's feelings, before unintentionally spitting the food out. It had just been too gross. In Irene's opinion, mixing the raw egg with a bit of milk, salt, and pepper before cooking was just the way to do it.

After they eat, the couple sprawls out on the sofa for some television time. They flip through several channels and once they find the perfect show, cuddle in each other's embrace before hearing Irene's phone go off.

"Who's calling us this weekend?" Seulgi complains, trying to keep Irene on the couch as the girl moves to grab her phone from the counter.

"Oh, hush. Hello?"

"Unnie!" Irene smiles and shoots a death glare at the still complaining Seulgi, making her shut up instantly. Irene could be scary when she wanted to.

"Yeri-ah, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I'll be even better when you pick up my video call."

"Video call?"

"Yes, so move your big butt and get on your laptop!"

"My butt is not _that_  b-" Irene tries to protest but is cut off by the sound of Yeri hanging up. "Ugh, get the laptop, Seul."

"Hey, Seul!" Joy's bright face looks back at Seulgi from the laptop screen.

"Soo!" Seulgi is overjoyed to see her old friend. It's been a while.

"When are you going come and visit?" Joy's arms slings around Yeri's shoulder and pulls her close. "We miss you guys!"

"We miss you, too," Irene says, smiling. "But we just visited you last month!"

Okay, so maybe not _that_ long of a while.

"Yeah, but that's already too long," complains Yeri.

"Then come visit us," suggests Seulgi.

"Ah, but that's a long plane ride. Why can't you just come here?" Yeri whines.

"Oh, baby," Joy says soothingly, patting the younger girl's back.

"Fine, fine." Irene looks at Seulgi and sighs. Irene knows Seulgi wants just as much as Yeri for the two to visit, and it's hard to say no to Seulgi's pleading, puppy dog eyes. They are certainly one of Irene's weaknesses. "We'll come visit again."

"Yay!" Yeri lights up and scoots closer to Joy.

Joy smiles apologetically at Irene. "I promise we'll visit next time."

"Don't promise something you can't keep," snorts Seulgi.

"Don't insult my integrity like that," Joy says, waving a hand at the screen.

"How's Wendy?" Irene cuts in. She hasn't caught up with Wendy in a couple of weeks. Things have been hectic.

"She's doing great," says Yeri excitedly. She's so ready to spill the tea. "She's a thing with that Eunji girl!"

"Eunji?" Irene is confused and doesn't recognize the name.

"I know! Remember how your wife there nearly killed me and Wendy in a bank vault? Well, before the almost-dying part, we freed those bank employees, and sleazy Wan tried to grease up the one. She was pretty, I'll admit, but unnie was being so creepy. Anyway, long story short, Seungwan unnie somehow found that girl again, and now they're dating!"

"Whoa" is all Irene can say as she processes the information. Wendy has a girlfriend! "That's so great!"

"But you didn't hear it from me, okay?" Right, Yeri. "Unnie probably wants to tell you herself."

"My lips are sealed," says Irene, Seulgi knowing wholeheartedly that Irene will text Wendy about it once the video call ends.

There's a cry in the background, and Joy rolls her eyes. "Sorry, Irene unnie! We are babysitting Taeyeon unnie's child -- who won't shut up, by the way -- and the little devil refuses to nap."

"Talk to you later?" asks Yeri apologetically.

"Of course," promises Irene. The call clicks silent, and Irene immediately grabs her phone to send a furious text to one dear Wendy.

**Irene: Seungwan!**

**Irene: You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!!**

There's an immediate response.

**Wannieee: Who told you???**

After a short pause, Wendy texts again.

**Wannieee: Was it Yeri**

**Wannieee: she's dead meat**

**Irene: Why didn't you tell me :(**

**Wannieee: I didn't even mean to tell Yeri! she  
caught me while I was out on a date**

**Irene: Ok ok**

**Irene: Double date when I come visit, promise?**

**Wannieee: Yes! Visit soon~**

Irene smiles at her phone before tossing it onto the floor and looking at Seulgi. She's suddenly in a certain mood. "Now, where were we?"

"Nope," says Seulgi knowingly, swatting away Irene's advances. She's seen that look in Irene's eyes before. Seulgi had already picked up a can of Pringles while Irene was busy texting and is endlessly stuffing her face.

"Yah, Kang Seulgi!" Irene snatches the container from Seulgi hands. "We just ate breakfast!"

"And I'm hungry again," Seulgi says matter-of-factly, grabbing for the chips.

"You eat too much," scolds Irene. "It hasn't even been an hour, and you're already trying to eat Pringles."

"Well, you wouldn't let me eat _you_ this morning," mutters Seulgi.

"What was that?" Irene asks sharply.

"Nothing," Seulgi quickly answers.

"Come on." Irene yanks Seulgi by the sleeve towards their bedroom. Seulgi had known Irene was in a mood. She could be so aggressive, but Seulgi liked when this side of Irene came out to play. It was hot.

 

When sky begins to turn colors after Seulgi and Irene have had their day of fun, the two settle by the large, glass windows that line one wall of their apartment. The view is incredible, and the two girls both take it in, reminded of how lucky they are to be with the one they love, living the life they'd always dreamed.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Seulgi asks cheekily, her aegyo turned up to level one hundred. 

"The sunset is prettier," Irene says with as straight a face she can possibly muster. Seulgi gives her a playful shove.

"Ah, unnie," complains the bear. "Don't play with my heart like that."

"You look so cute when you pout," smiles Irene, patting Seulgi on the cheek.

Seulgi blows air from her puffed up cheeks before suddenly exclaiming, "Look! The sky is turning redder." Her eyes are wide open in awe. "It's amazing."

"An amazing view with a more amazing wife," Irene responds, tracing circles onto Seulgi's arm.

Seulgi snorts. "Your cheesiness has really increased, you know that?"

"But you love it~"

"Oh, stop," Seulgi says to no avail as Irene attacks her face with kisses. The cute bunny finally takes a break to scrunch her nose up as if about to sneeze.

"Ah-"

"Achoo," says Seulgi lazily, watching as her wife sneezes one of the most adorable little sneezes ever.

"Ugh," Irene says, rubbing her nose. 

"Looks like you need to clean the apartment a little better, hmm?"

"Yah!" Irene smacks Seulgi's shoulder. "It's your dusty butt that's causing this."

Seulgi just smiles in reply as Irene quiets down, fitting perfectly in her arms and snuggling against her chest, before leaning down to nuzzle Irene's neck. She straightens back up and drinks in her Hyun's stunning visuals. Irene truly is a gift from above. She makes every day brighter with laughter that warms Seulgi up on the inside day in day out. Whenever Seulgi looks at her Hyun, she can't help but feel herself falling in love again with that shy smile and fiery attitude. Even when Irene snaps at her, Seulgi becomes mush. Irene just has that much power over her.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you. You know you're mine, right?" Seulgi finally breaks the silence and looks down at her wife with a loving gaze. Irene giggles at the sight of her lovestruck bear.

"Of course. I'm forever yours, Seul." Irene lifts herself to press a chaste kiss to her lover's lips before turning back to look at the beautiful sunset, her heart feeling content. Seulgi breaks into a smile and raises her head to watch the sky darken.

"And don't you forget that."

 

 _Once, I would've wondered, "How could I fall for you?" And how_ could _I fall for you? That damn smirk, that arrogant attitude, that narcissistic sureness, and kleptomania... I thought myself a fool. You were a criminal, for crying out loud! But then I saw the rest of you. I saw the teddy bear, the softie, and the most understanding person I've ever and_ will _ever meet _. And those warm, brown eyes... Full of love. Just for me. Now, instead of asking myself how I could fall for you, I find myself thinking...__

_How could I not?_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting this fic! I hope I did you guys proud with this epilogue. This fic was so fun to write, and I love D.E.B.S to death. It's such an iconic movie. If you want author updates and more, follow my Tumblr @sagwalli. I hope you will enjoy my next works just as much as you enjoyed this one. Please continue to give this work lots of love!


End file.
